


So What If I Am?

by Susgayarmy



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (lowkey) - Freeform, Cross posted on Wattpad, Everyone Is Gay, Gangs, Guns and shit, Humor, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is a Good Friend, Multi, Park Jimin (BTS) is So Done, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Tease, Taegihope, Violence, anygays yeah, bye lmao, cause why not, changlix is superior, fight me, go crazy ahh, go stupid ahh, hyunin, its not trash i swear, jikook - Freeform, jonsang, just read it, minsung - Freeform, my first story be gentle, namijn, rival gangs, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 20,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susgayarmy/pseuds/Susgayarmy
Summary: Jeon Jungkook had never been good with feelings. But that was always okay because he didn't have anyone to feel for, so it didn't matter. Everything was okay as long as he had his two best friends, Namjoon and Taehyung. They knew what to expect from him, so his emotionless state was never a surprise. And he certainly was emotionless, and everything was certainly going okay. That was until a certain blonde haired boy giggled his way into his life. Jungkook was frustrated - he coudn't get him out of head. Park fucking Jimin was breaking all his barriers.





	1. Okay..but..no?

_Why are we alive? _

I mean, I'm sure everyone wants to know.

So why doesn't anyone get an answer?

Well I've been trying to figure it out for years, with no help from those bitchass 'gods' we learn about in class, and haven't even gotten close to an answer. Like, is it money? Fame?

_Lamb skewers??!! _

I'm pretty convinced that it's the last one, but Namjoon-hyung told me that food wasn't the answer to my problem. So if not food; then what?

" Mr. Jeon," my theology teacher interrupts my thoughts, "could you please stop questioning your existence, and pay attention in class?"

" If only it were that easy." I sigh, but listen nonetheless.

I mean, there's no use in arguing if you ask me. That just causes problems, but some idiotic people still do. I, on the other hand, have used the brain I was blessed with and solved the problem of arguments. Y'all ready for this.....

_Just don't speak._

Yep, that's it folks.

Following this wise piece of advice from yours truly, You will make it through life without the problem of human pestering. I can confidently say that life will be great....I'm lying if you didn't pick up the sarcasm, that was a lie.

In all seriousness, life has been shit. Because as much as I enjoy not talking, it does get lonely. I wish that I could get rid of this stupid ass feeling of longing, but it just won't go away.

Wait, I should probably clarify.

Now, I'm not lonely. At least not in the way you're probably thinking. I have friends, two actually. Hold your applause guys, there's more. They're my _best _friends....you may clap now. I, Jeon Jungkook, managed to find two breathing humans who actually love me and love to be around me. These guys are my friends, family, and, to be honest, the only people who genuinely know me. So like I said, I'm not lonely in those departments.

Now, to clear the confusion, I shall tell you how I'm lonely; even though you probably already figured it out. 

I am _sexually _alone.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not a virgin or anything. I have my fair share of experience when it comes to that. I mean that I don't have a partner. Oh, by the way, I'm gay...like really gay. But that's not the problem, it's that I haven't found anyone I like. 

Now, you may be thinking:

_" Jungkook, you have to be really picky if you don't have a boyfriend. What's your type?"_

Yeah, so, I'm 99.9% percent sure that absolutely nobody was thinking that; but I'll answer anyway. 

I like guys with dimples....that's pretty much it. Oh, freckles too. If they have dimples or freckles, they have a great chance with me. Of course they have to be around my age, I don't like old men, guys....really. But yeah, if a dude has dimples or freckles he's on my 'being considered' list.

I know that your now probably thinking: 

_" Well, there are lots of people who have those things, what's the problem? Also, you only mentioned physical apperance, don't you care if they have a good personality; and are good people?"_

Well, to answer the two questions that no one asked, it's more complicated than that; and the answer to the first thing will also answer the second too.

Like nobody said, I do know a lot of guys with dimples; I just don't like their personality. It's like everyone with dimples is an asshole, and everyone with freckles is too innocent. 

Y'all don't know how fucking aggravating that is, Like, I just want hot/cute guy with a good personality. Is that too much to ask? I swear, these bum-ass 'gods' need to get off their flat asses and help out here. Honestly, I won't even start about how hard it is to get some good dick around here. I-

" JEON-FUCKING-JUNGKOOK!!!" Someone screams, making me come back to reality. Shaking my head a little, I look around the classroom blankly and see that my coconut head-ass didn't notice that theology had ended

I give a eyebrow raise to no one in particular, and turn towards the very familiar voice. Of course I see one of my two best friends, Kim Taehyung, standing in front of my desk in the huge, brown class. 

I position my eyes up at him, lean back in my chair, cross my legs, fold my hands, and offer him a smile. " Ah, what brings you here? Do you need to speak to the teacher?"

Well, even if he was here to meet the teacher, he'd have to leave. You know, since the class is completely empty.

" Jungkook," Tae says, putting his hands together and bringing them to his lips, " do you have any idea what time it is?" 

I open my mouth to say something, but I close it when I realize that I actually _don't_ know what time it is....or day it is. Now, the obvious thing to do would be to apologize for making him wait...but I'm not feeling that. 

I gasp dramatically and put my hand on my heart, "Of course I know the time. I can't believe you would insinuate that I don't!"

Taehyung sarcastically hums and gestures for me to get up, "So, since you know what time it is, you now that you have dance practice in like....10 minutes."

My eyes widen drastically, "_SHIT!" _I jump up from my chair, throw my things in bag furiously, and yeet to the door. Quickly, I turn around a wildly gesture for Taehyung to follow me before completely zooming out the building.

Tae sprints after me and we make it to his car in record time. Opening the door, I jump into the passenger seat and Tae gets into the drivers seat. He immediately starts the car and pulls out of the school parking lot which is now empty. 

With lots of speeding and multiple requests from me for Tae to drive faster, we get to the studio with 2 minutes to spare. I grab my bag and walk through the doors, as soon as I get in I notice something is off. Looking around, I see everybody on my dance team on the ground panting ad sweating profusely. 

Putting on my expressionless mask of a face, I start to step over bodies to get to my locker. " What the hell happened here?" I ask quietly. 

" Hoseok-hyung." Someone answers and I furrow my eyebrows internally. 

Who the fuck is 'Hoseok-hyung'? Cause if I remember correctly, our dance instructor was was Jaebum-hyung. 

My question is answered as I see an unfamiliar, but beautiful, man walk into the studio. He looks around at the various exhausted humans on the floor and shakes his head, and I guess he starts to look for someone who isn't completely drained of energy. As much as pray to those 'gods' that he doesn't notice me, of course their bitch-asses don't and his eyes latch onto to my sweat-less, energized, face and smiles.

_Okay...but, no?_


	2. "How does one show emotions?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook meets Hoseok and his dimple fetish is fed.

My ass just can't catch a break.

The man who I'm going to assume is Hoseok starts walking towards me, and I can't help but drop my head in defeat. Guess I'll have to interact with humans today....unfortunately.

I lift my head and look over to see Hoseok standing there. Now, if you guys don't know already, I don't do emotions. Actually, I like to keep my face painfully blank all day.

Why do I this you ask? 

Honestly? Because if I don't and I let people see what I'm feeling, that would cause them to try and start conversations with me; and, along with emotions, I also don't do those. The only people who I have full discussions with are Tae and Namjoon.

Wait, is Hoseok still standing there?

I come back to reality to see the unfamiliar male waiting quietly while leaning on the locker beside mine. Of course I keep my face bland as I continue to get my things.

I mean, if he's not going to speak, neither will I. It's not like I care anyways, he could stand there all day if he wants. That's not my business. 

I finish gathering my things and close my locker. Hoseok looks up at me and I wait a few seconds to see if he would speak. When he doesn't, I shrug and start walking towards the changing rooms. I'm so close to escaping when I hear someone speak from behind me. I sigh in defeat and turn back around. 

"Hi" Hoseok says, smiling.

Not gonna lie, he's really....beautiful and bright. I get the feeling that he's very, how do I put this, warm; and I don't mean his body temperature. I don't know what that is, he could be as cold as the Arctic for all I know. What I mean is: it's like he's glowing, lighting up the entire room and the mood in it. Like the sun decided to chill on earth for a while and manifested in his body. Just by him smiling at me, I feel considerably less annoyed by his presence. To the point where I'm not really dreading having to speak to him. 

That shit is scary. 

And I completely forgot that he just greeted me; I should probably speak now.

"Hello." I respond, deciding to be nicer than usual to him because his face just brightened my day a little.

"My name is Jung Hoseok but you can call me hyung. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm pretty sure you're Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook if I remember correctly." Hoseok says calmly, though I can see the suppressed excitement in his eyes. 

He's actually controlling his emotions so that I'm not uncomfortable. That's....really nice. Nobody but Tae and Joon have ever done for me before; most people ignore my body language that literally screams 'can you clam your ass down'. So, it's nice to see that somebody does care about how I feel. Aaaand he's still there waiting for me speak.

"It seems that you have a good memory." 

Ah, shit. That was a great sentence if I don't say so myself......I'm lying; that was a lie.

That was about as good as Namjoon-hyungs food.

Was that shady? Yes. Do I care? No. Honestly, you guys would say the same exact thing if you were me, don't lie. Unless you enjoy burnt eggs and toast that's blacker than the night; if so then....well, good luck to you. That's not my business.

Jesus Christ, I really need to stop spacing out while I'm in a conversation. It's just that you guys are too pretty/handsome to ignore ( insert wink face).......okay, I'll go now.

Hoseok-hyung grins and I immediately notice something, "It seems as if I do."

Hold on a goddamn second.

What is-

Is that- 

I can't believe-

This motherfucker has a dimple! Sweet Lord in heaven, than you so much for this blessing. You know what? I knew there was something about this guy, something special and I was right. I swear one day I'm gonna make a song about dimples; to proclaim my love for them. I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm weird because i'm staring, but I can't seem to care. I'm gonna make this guy my friend. I really want to see if he's as good of a person as I think he is, but it's too early to make assumptions. I've been hurt too many times to make that mistake again. I'm still going to talk to him though.

"Hey, I apologize if this comes out weird, but I _really _like your dimple."

Yep guys, that's how I'm gonna start our maybe friendship, with a creepy ass comment. Give me some applause like; that was great.

Hoseok-hyung's grin turns into a full blown smile, "Really? Thanks! So, I came over because I wanted to explain a few things."

Oh, he wasn't freaked out by my comment? Yep, I definitely want to get to know this guy; but let me get back to conversation real quick.

"Okay." I respond, lowkey cringing because of how rude it sounds; he doesn't seem to mind and keeps talking.

"First off, Jaebum-hyung left and is not coming back. Something about him not wanting to die of stress, so I'll be your new freestyle dance instructor." At the end of the sentence, he looks at me expectantly.

Dammit, this guy is really trying me. Like, I'm supposed to be emotionless here, and he's going to completely ruin that on the first day we meet. The _audacity._

I am not able to keep my mask on and end up giggling softly so the others wouldn't notice. I mean, I still want people to think I'm unapproachable even if Hoseok-hyung won't.

I look at him after I regain my composure to see that his smile somehow got bigger. Didn't think that was possible, but okay.

"See? I knew that you weren't completely devoid of emotions." 

I smile internally. Usually, I would be pissed at myself that I let someone break through my barriers, but I can't bring myself to be upset. There's something about this guy that calms me down, he makes me want to be happy, and I really want to be around him. 

"So, the other thing I was gonna say is that: You need to do warm ups before we can start practice for real." 

"Wait, you guys haven't started yet?" I ask while looking at the exhausted humans around us.

He gives me an energetic nod and I gulp.

_It can't be that bad, right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's the second chapter. Hope you like it.
> 
> -Love Susgay ❤


	3. "Well, there goes my innocence, and I haven't even done anything."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taegi won't let Jungkook live.

Wrong. I was so wrong.

About what, you ask?

About practice. _Listen, _all I did was warm-ups, but I'm currently laying on the ground; trying to catch my breath.....or to breath in general. 

Now, you may be thinking: 

_"Jungkook, if all you did was warm-ups then why are you so tried?"_

Well, nobody, apparently to Hoseok-hyung 'warming-up' means dancing the choreography to every song we've learned this semester. Guys, in just one period of time, I've danced to at least 6 different songs; each with its own super complicated choreo. 

Now you may be thinking:

_"Well you probably had breaks in between, so what's the problem?" _

Those of you who are thinking that are terribly mistaken. I didn't get to rest in between the songs; he legit made me dance non-stop. I'm just now taking a break after 30 minutes. Do you want to know what he told me?

He said:_ "I might have gone a bit harder on you because Jaebum-hyung told me you were his best student. Plus, you didn't collapse after 3 songs, so I let you keep going."_ With that damn smile of his.

You don't understand the level of _drained_ I am right now. I'm surprised my brain is even working correctly.

"Oh Jungkook~" Hoseok-hyung sings and starts walking towards me. 

I see the evil glint in his eyes, but I can't even stand so I guess I'll just except my fate. Goodbye guys, it was nice knowing ya. 

Just as Hoseok-hyung is about to reach me, Taehyung busts into the studio; eyes frantically searching for something. The find me and he immediately runs over.

"Jungkook" Tae says, "we need to go. Namjoon is cooking.'

".....AGAIN!!" I yell while jumping up.

As I'm getting all my stuff, I see Hoseok-hyung standing there looking _very_ confused. Once I've finished, I walk up to him.

"Nothing good comes from Namjoon cooking." I explain quickly, "He actually set the kitchen on fire the last time he tried." 

He nods and I wave him goodbye while running towards the doors with Tae. I turn around one last time and I see him just standing there looking....sad? Now, if it were anyone else, I would've just shrugged and went about my business; but seeing Hoseok-hyung, the guy who literally smiled the entire time since he saw me, look sad triggers something within me. I think....I might actually.....care.

"Hey...um....do you want to come with?" I ask. Wow, I really did that and I don't regret it. 

Hoseok-hyung turns toward me and I swear my mood lightens drastically when he beams at me. Nodding he grabs his phone and runs to the car with me. Tae had already been waiting impatiently with the BMW started when we arrived. I open the passenger door and without hesitation Tae starts to fuss at me.

"What took your coconut-headass so long?! What were you doing?" He yells.

I smirk and point towards Hoseok-hyung who was sitting in the back with his eyebrows raised at Tae.

Taehyung looks back, and Hoseok-hyung seems to glow even brighter than before when he sees Taehyung's face. After a few seconds, he Hoseok-hyung gives a flirtatious smile. 

"Oh, and who would you be?" He asks in his baritone voice, which seems to catch Hoseok-hyung off guard. He quickly regains his composure and gives Tae a smirk. 

"I should be asking the same question beautiful."

They both get closer as they speak and it gets to the point that they're just inches apart. 

Oh this is disgusting. Are they really doing this right in front of me? What happened to Taehyung wanting to preserve my innocence? At least I know now that if a hot guy comes around; all thoughts of me go out the window.

Kinda salty.... not gonna lie.

"Really, right in front of my salad?!" I say shaking my head, interrupting their adult conversation,"By the way, in case you forget, the house is probably on fire sooo....."

Hoseok-hyung blushes but Tae's smirk just widens; he winks at Hoseok making him blush harder. They both separate from each other and Taehyung starts to drive towards the house. 

I'm heated. This bitch yeeted himself to my practice to tell my what was happening, and now he wants to drive 45 miles per hour. He literally almost swung on me because 'I was taking to long' and _now _he wants to go the speed limit. The hypocrisy is real guys. 

"Okay, so, I didn't want to say anything anything first but you're going hella slow for us have to be 'rushing' as you put it." I stress to Tae.

Tae rolls his eyes but presses on the gas nonetheless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 everybody! I wanted to post this tomorrow to celebrate Joon's birthday, but I finished today so here you go my loves. Enjoy!
> 
> \- Love Susgay ❤


	4. "Long time no fuck"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is kind of a hoe.

As we pull up to the house, I see all the lights on and it looks perfectly normal.

Uh-uh, I don't trust this. Its waaayyy too quiet for Namjoon-hyung to be cooking. The last the last time, all I heard was clanging pots and him swearing before seeing him run out the house with a fire extinguisher. My suspicion is well justified.

Y'all wanna know something?

Of course you do. Me and my two hyungs live together in a huge cabin like house with a see-through kitchen and lights illuminating everything; giving it a golden glow. 

Wanna know something else??

We live in the middle of secluded _woods_. In conclusion, Namjoon-hyung set our house _made out of wood_ on fire; in the middle of the _woods. _It was almost a disaster. Thank God that Namjoon-hyung is smart or we would've been the cause of a forest fire.

"Wow! You guys live here? How were you able to afford this?" Hoseok-hyung asks, eyes wide in wonder.

He's first outsider to see our home. 

The first to see my safe haven.

"You know what? That's something I would like to know also. Kook, would you care to explain?" Taehyung says while turning to look at me. I just shrug my shoulders.

"Why are you asking Jungkook-ah? Isn't he the youngest?" Hoseok-hyung asks, making Taehyung turn to him next.

"Well, Hoseok-hyungnim, funny story. So, one day we were all sitting down and enjoying some wine; and Jungkook, since he was underage, was enjoying a nice bottle of banana milk. Me and Namjoon-hyung had a little too much to drink-" 

"Fucking lightweights." I mumble. Tae hears me and glares; I give a sheepish smile in return.

"Like I was saying," Tae resumes talking,"we had a little much to drink and we dared Jungkook to go out and buy a house. Don't ask me why. We didn't have much money at the time by the way. So, Jungkook gets up and leaves. I don't remember what happened after that. All I know is that I woke up to Jungkook packing our stuff to move. He still hasn't told us how he got this house in middle of the night; with no money."

Hoseok-hyung turns towards me with a disbelieving look on his face, and I just nod my head. 

"How?" Is all he asks. Again, I answer with a shrug and get out the car. 

Walking up to the cabin, I pull out the key and unlock the door. I hear the hyungs walk in behind me. It's eerily quiet as we make our way to the kitchen where we find Namjoon sitting at the table, looking at the entrance as we walk in. 

"Oh, I've been expecting you guys," He says, the smile still on his face. He then notices Hoseok and his playful eyes turn cold, " and who would you be?" Namjoon-hyung asks politely, albeit dangerously.

From the corner of my eye, I see his hand discretely move under the table and I can tell Tae does to; because he talks quickly. 

"Hyung, meet Hoseok. He's Jungkook's new dance instructor. Be _very nice_ to him." Tae stresses the last sentence and I nod along. Namjoon doesn't move his hand back but relaxes his arm. My body loses tension but I say on high alert.

I know most of you are confused right now. Aren't you? Well, never fear, because Kookie is here.

Now, I know some of you have been wondering what we do for a living; seeing as we have to afford tuition and bills. You will not be getting an answer to that question today, but just know that we make hella cash. So, because of some..._sketchy _career choices, we have keep guns everywhere around the house.

....For safety reasons....

Anygays, when Namjoon moved his arm, he was grabbing one of the guns hidden under the table.

So yeah....

Hoseok-hyung smiles at Namjoon but doesn't move any closer, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He says, his voice and gaze steady. 

To everyone's surprise, Namjoon genuinely smiles back and keeps up from behind the table. Walking up to us, he gives me and Tae a hug. When he gets to Hoseok they shake hands and all the tension in the room suddenly disappears.

"So, Hoseok, how do you know my sons?" Namjoon-hyung asks.

"Actually, I'm Jungkook-ah's new dance instructor."

"Oh? What happened to Jaebum-hyung?" 

"Him? Yeah, he quit. Said he didn't want to die of stress, so I took his place."

Huh, this is actually going well. I thought it would take way longer to get Namjoon-hyung off Hoseok-hyung's case. They seem to like each other perfectly fine though, so that's a win. Now maybe Hoseok will at least have a chance at dating Taehyung; if he wants to. 

I mean, he does, but that's for another day

"Whose hungry?" I ask, thinking we could bond more over food. 

I've learned from experience that food is the key to a good friendship, and I want to be Hoseok's friend, so food is a necessity. Take notes guys.

Everybody responds with a yes, and, after a few minutes, I'm on my way to the Thai place in the town.

I put in my earphones and play my music. It takes me exactly 10 minutes to get into town and I waste no time in walking towards the restaurant. After I walk in and place our orders, I scan the room, looking for someone interesting; or a good fuck. Either works. 

I'm almost done when I spot a _very _familiar face. I smile and make my way towards where they are sitting; coming up from behind so they won't notice me, I put my hands over their eyes and lean close to their ear. 

"Guess who~?" I drawl and can feel a smile forming on their face

"Long time no see Kook." He responds with his silky, deep voice. I move my hands and he gets up to look at me.

Shit, he still looks delectable. 

Hyunjin smirks at me, "Like what you see?" 

I return his expression, "Always have." 

So, for those of you who are confused, this is Hwang Hyunjin. He used to be my 'fuck buddy' a while ago, but then he moved. We still text and face-time, the screen doesn't do him enough justice. With his smooth skin, dark eyes, lean build, and dimples; he's just my type. 

"You look good as usual." I state, blatantly checking him out,"How have you been?"

"Good." Hyunjin responds,"Got a job as a stripper, but it's not very fun. Damn Kook, you got thicker." He finishes, looking at my thighs. I flex them and he licks his lips. 

"I would love to take a ride on them." He comments, and I walk a little closer.

"Anytime." Is my response and I can see his eyes darken.

Now I know most of you are surprised. You're probably thinking:

_"Jungkook! How can you do this in a public space, and what about that 'innocence' you're supposed to be preserving?"_

Well, much like Taehyung, when a hot guy comes around; all thoughts of purity go down the rain. As for us doing this in a public space, neither one of us cares. It's not like anyone notices, we _are _basically whispering. 

"I can't right now, unfortunately." He sighs, "I keep that in mind though. Anyway, how you been?"

"Ah, you know. Just looking for some good dick. Now that you're here, I've completed my search." I answer, which earns me a grin from Hyunjin.

"You got any good customers at your job?" I inquire.

Hyunjin smirks, "Not really, but I found this kid named Jeongin who interests me very much."

I raise my eyebrows weirdly at him, "Show me a picture."

He pulls out his phone and scrolls threw some photos before stopping on a picture of a very cute teen.

"Awwwww, he's adorable. Don't you dare corrupt this precious bean!" I hiss playfully. 

Hyunjin raises his hands in mock defeat, "I don't need to do anything. This kid is no way innocent. Like, at all."

The lady at the counter calls out the name of my order; signalling that it's my time to leave.

"Well," I smile, "it was great seeing you again. Stop by whenever, you know where to find me."

Hyunjin nods and we hug before I grab the food and start the walk back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I didn't finish the chapter fast enough to post it on his birthday, but it's here now so: Happy Belated Namjoon Day! It is also Jisung's birthday and Felix's bday is tomorrow, so we celebrate them with this too. They're from Stray Kids, go check them out if you don't already know them. Also, don't be afraid to leave comments guys; I would love to talk to you😉❤
> 
> Until next time my loves.
> 
> ~ Love Susgay💕


	5. "I love you hyung"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon is Jungkook's dad.

My phone pings as I'm walking towards the house and I see that someone texted me.

**Unknown Number: **JONGHO! PLEASE ITS AN EMERGENCY!!

**Unknown Number: **Ummm.... hello?

I frown as I look at my phone. I sure as hell don't know a Jongho, and, quite frankly, I don't even know who I'm talking to right now.

**Unknown Number: **Thank GOD! I was scared I had lost your contact forever. Bro, I'm at the gym right now and _San _is here. Oh my God, he's so fucking hot. Like, what am I supposed to do with myself??? Do I just walk away???

I furrow my eyebrows and stare into space. San....San? Why does that name sound so _familiar_? Lets see....I'm pretty sure there's a San in my art class, but let me check just in case.

**Unknown Number:**Is his name Choi San?

**Unknown Number: **Uh, yeah! I've literally been screaming about him to you for years now. Is your memory that bad, or are you just a dumbass like I believe.

**Unknown Number:** Well, I guess now would be a good time to tell you that I'm not Jongho.

**Unknown Number: **........fucking pardon????

**Unknown Number: **Uh, yeah, BUT!! I do, in fact, know a Choi San. He's actually in my art class. Real nice guy too.

**Unknown Number: **Oh you do now?

**Unknown Number: **Yep

**Unknown Number: **Hold on, let me change your name.

_Unknown Number has changed 'Unknown Number'_

_ to: Intel guy_

_ Intel guy has changed 'Unknown Number' to: _

_ Employer_

**Employer:** Go on about San. (peep how that rhymed).

** Intel guy: **Yeah, he's in my art class. I sit at a table with him and another guy named Chan-hyungnim. 

**Employer: **Oh, okay. What's you name kind stranger?

**Intel guy: **You first. 

. 

**Employer: **My name is Jung Wooyoung. Now tell me, what's you name??

**Intel guy: **Jeon Jungkook at your service. 

**Employer: **Now, Jungkook, I'd like to ask something of you.

**Intel guy: **Before you continue, you should know that I cost one thousand dollars a night. So I hope you have money.

**Employer: 😒😑**

** Intel guy: **sorry

**Employer: **Anyway, I'd like to meet you in person so I can know what my intel guy looks like. 

**Intel guy: **I don't know. What if you're secretly a creeping creeper.

**Employer: **I guess you'll just have to find out.

**Intel guy: **......yep, that seems like a chance I'm willing to take.

I look up from my phone as Wooyoung sends me the information to see the house getting closer. Surprisingly, I hear loud music playing. I open the door and walk into the living room.

Aw fuck no. Tae and Hoseok-hyung are literally grinding on each other! Isn't this a bit too much. They literally just met. Like, seriously! How do you get _that_ intimate in 40 minutes???!! 

To be honest, I can't tell which is worse, that fact that they're dry humping in the living room or that neither of them seem drunk. 

"Listen," I say causing them to notice my presence, " if ya'll are gonna fuck, _at least_ go to another room. That wold be much appreciated, thanks." 

I walk back into the kitchen to put the food down. Grabbing Namjoon-hyung's food and some chopsticks, I go to find him. It only takes me 5 minutes to find him sitting in a chair by the lamp in our room, reading.

"Hey hyung." I intone, seeing that he came here for some peace.

He looks up from is book and smiles at me.

"Hi Kookie." 

"I brought your food." I hold up the container and move to set it down on the table in the next room.

"Thank you." Namjoon expresses, "Why don't you go grab your food and come eat with me? I won't start until you come back."

I give him a smile and hurry to grab my dinner. In a matter of minutes, we are enjoying our food. 

"So," Namjoon-hyung starts, "how has school been? Everything going alright? Grades doing okay?"

I swallow the food in my mouth before speaking,"Everything is well. I still have all A's so you don't have to worry about that." 

Joon-hyung nods, "What about the boys? Have you found anyone that interests you?"

I scoff, then smile,"Nobody at my school has caught my eye, but Hyunjin is back in town."

"I see." He responds.

"How about you hyung? How's work been?" I can see him tense up as soon ask I ask.

He waits for a few seconds before responding,"It's been fine." 

I look at the tired smile on his face and feel a pang of hurt in my chest. I absolutely can't stand to see him stressed out like this.

I get up and walk around the table to stand behind him. Giving him a hug as best as I can while he's sitting down, I try and give him all the energy that I have. Though it's not much because I'm probably just as stressed as he is. 

Namjoon-hyung leans back into my embrace and sighs heavily. 

"I'm so tired." Is all he says and I feel tears prick my eyes. 

It's been 16 years since Namjoon-hyung 'adopted' me, and not once has he shown any sign of weakness. He has always kept what's bothering him bottled up while listening and helping us with our problems. I've only caught a few glimpses of exhaustion in his voice and facial expressions, but each time he immediately covers it up. Each time I have witnessed it, though, I felt a sharp pain in my heart. Namjoon is one of the two people in my life that I care about. He's the father that I never had. He's one of the only reasons I'm still here today. That's why, every time I see him hurting, I want to do whatever I can to make him feel better. 

I feel a few tears slide down my face as I hug him as hard as I can from my position.

"I love you hyung." I speak into the silence and I can feel him smile from where my head is resting.

"I love you too Jungkook. Forever and always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to thank the people who read and leave kudos on this story. Honestly, it means so much to me that people are reading this; even if it's only a few. You guys are the reasons that I'm even still posting. So, thank you! On another note: Yesterday was Seungmin's, from Stray Kids, birthday, and Namjoon's birthday was the 12th so this is to celebrate them. I love them both sooo much and I hope they get everything they want. 
> 
> So yeah, like I said last time: Please comment sometimes. I would love to talk to you all😉😘
> 
> Until next time, my loves❤
> 
> ~ Love Susgay💕


	6. "I can't bring myself to care"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is conflicted.

Why does one school? 

And no, that wasn't a mistake. That's exactly how I wanted to say it. 

_ Why does one school??_

I mean, I understand that we need an education and shit, but why do we need school for that? Couldn't we all just learn individually, and that way no one has to be around people they don't like.....or people in general.

Is it just me? Yes? Oh, well then. That's kinda sad.

Anygays, I'm at school right now and, quite honestly, I remember why I wanted to drop out on the first day. This place is absolute hell. 

Don't get me wrong. I'm a smart guy and I like all my periods and professors. It's just the hundreds of other students walking around. To be clear, its because of the presence of other humans. Which is why I believe that everyone should be home schooled. And for those of you who are thinking that my logic clearly doesn't make sense, it doesn't matter because I'm the main character and whatever I say should be put into hung on a museum wall.

Like I was saying before, school was probably Satan's idea. I bet he was like:

_"Man. Why don't I create a place where humans are forced to spend 8 to 9 hours around other humans, who they hate? Yep, that seems like a good idea."_

Honestly, that's the only option that makes sense! Why else would there over two billion _literal_ torture chambers in the world???

"Mr. Jeon?" My theology teacher interrupts my mental rant, "Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Not at all. But on another topic, did you get a haircut? Something about you looks different." 

Mr. Ambrose responds with a no, and I cock my head to the side in mock confusion. 

"Oh!" I exclaim, pretending to realize something, "I know what it is."

"Whatever could it be Mr. Jeon?" My teacher rolls his eyes, and plays along with my act.

"You look so much younger than yesterday, I got confused for a second." I say.

Mr. Ambrose shakes his head and I give him a cheeky smile. 

Mr. Ambrose and I have a.....special relationship, and no I don't mean that we're in love or some weird shit like that. All you teacher x student ship stans can sit down. No, I don't think of him as family, nor has he ever helped with tuition or anything. All of y'all who believe that can sit down too. For the rest of you who are waiting patiently for the answer, Mr. Ambrose and I have a hate/hate relationship......but neither of us actually _hate _the other.

You see, Mr. Ambrose hates me because I never pay attention in his class, and I hate him because he always calls me out for it; but, at the same time, he doesn't _hate_ me because I still get good grades in his class, and I don't _hate _him because he always gets me out of trouble with my other teachers.

Anygays, Mr. Ambrose walks away looking disappointed.

Class ends after 30 more minutes and I take my time gathering my things after the bell signals that class has ended. Eventually, Mr. Ambrose makes me leave and I walk out with mock-sadness. As soon as I make it out of the door, I see Hoseok-hyung standing there with his arms outstretched and a big smile on his face. 

I thin my lips and raise my eyebrows, "Hyung, how the fuck did you find me?"

Hoseok doesn't say anything; he just gestures for me to......I don't know......hug him?? I'm not very sure; I've never been good with this type of shit. 

I send him a questioning look. Hoseok-hyung sighs, he then moves towards me. I automatically back up. He continues to move forward and I continue to move backwards. Eventually I hit the wall and Hoseok-hyung stops walking.

"Jungkook," he says sweetly, "I'm about to give you a hug. If you're uncomfortable with that let me know." 

I have to physically stop myself from smiling as he says that and I nod.

"It's okay, you can." 

Hoseok graces me with a fully dimpled, mega-watt smile and engulfs me in a hug. He's so warm. This reminds me of when I hug Namjoon-hyung and Tae-hyung. I wish everyone was this warm. I wish I always felt this nice. This safe. 

Out of nowhere, we hear this deep-ass baritone voice and Hoseok-hyung jumps up with a scream. He then moves to stand in front of me in a protective manner. I just laugh and walk in front of him. 

"Tae, get your creepy ass out here." Tae then walks from behind a corner, smirking all the while. 

Hoseok-hyung immediately engages in a conversion with him and I start walking away. 

Shit, I've been slipping up lately. If people were to have seen that hug, they'd think I've gone soft. 

Vaguely, I hear Tae and Hoseok's footsteps behind me, and I look back at them a for a second.

But, you know what? I can't bring myself to care. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to comment!!
> 
> Until next time my loves❤
> 
> ~ Love Susgay💕


	7. "Angst. It is entirely angst."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook remembers something.

_\- Flashback -_

_ I woke up from my sleep to the sun shining in my face. It was cold but it was summer. Then, I felt the sharp pain in my chest. I assumed it wasn't anything serious and went back to trying to figure out why the hell was it so cold. I walked out of my room to the thermostat, thinking that the air-conditioning was on. But when I got there, it said the air was off and that it was 77 degrees in the house._

_ I immediately feel the pain in my chest again, but this time it hurt, bad. I grab my chest and walk back to my room to lay down. For a few minutes, the pain goes away, but as soon as it stopped; I started getting these thoughts. These sad, hurtful, painful thoughts. Thoughts about my life before Tae and Namjoon-hyung. Thought about my abusive father and deceased mother. _

_ I started to remember the beatings I took from my father so that he wouldn't hit my mother. How my mother looked as I found her hanging from the staircase, dead. I started to cry unknowingly and grabbed my head in attempt to stop the pain. It didn't work. All the memories of how my father beat me almost to death after the police collected her body. I remembered picking up the gun in the house and going to look for my father. I remember the look on his face as I pointed it at him._

_ I could still remember the sound of the gun when I shot it. My father's scream as he fell to the ground holding his leg, and the screams that followed as I kept shooting. I didn't stop until all the bullets were gone and how I continued to pull trigger even after. I remembered dropping the gun and my legs giving out from under me. I remembered the moment that I realized I had just taken another persons life. That I was a murderer. _

_ I started to sob uncontrollably and gripped my head tighter. The pain wouldn't stop. It hurt so bad. I stumbled my way into my bathroom and searched for some pain pills;I searched for something to stop the pain. I couldn't find anything and I got frustrated. I pushed everything off of my counter onto the floor and fell down. The thoughts just got worse over time and after sitting there for a few minutes, I couldn't take it anymore. Pulling open the very bottom drawer, I got a razor blade. _

_ I took a few seconds to think of a place to cut where no one would see. Eventually, the pain in my chest came back and I hurriedly cut my arm. I almost sighed at the newfound pain because it distracted me from the memories in my head. It only lasted for a short while before my thoughts started to seep in again, so I cut myself again._

_ I did that a total of three times before Namjoon-hyung found me sitting on the the floor with a razor in my hand and my arm bleeding profusely. He rushed me to the hospital and there Namjoon-hyung and Tae-hyung asked me why I had done that. _

_ "To get away from the pain."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up guys? It's ya girl here with a small chapter of pure angst at 2:00 in the morning. I am well aware that I should be sleeping, but I don't even give a frick anymore. Anygays, I love you all and I hope you have an amazing day today! One more thing, I know I keep saying this but y'all don't seem to hear me so hear I go again. PLEASE COMMENT!! It is my duty as an author to dote on you guys and tell you guys how much I love and appreciate you. I could do that better if you were to comment. So.....yeah.
> 
> Until next time my loves❤
> 
> ~ Love Susgay💕


	8. "He doesn't disappoint"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook gets to meet just about the most beautiful human he has ever seen.

"Bro, what the fuck?"

Tae-hyung shrugs his shoulders and proceeds to lay on top of me. 

Okay, pause I know many of you are wondering how things got to this. Well, I woke up this morning to see Tae sleeping next to me. I didn't think anything of it, seeing as we sleep with each other all the time. So I go back to sleep. I was woken up again to Tae-hyung clinging onto me. Again, didn't question it. Then, I feel Tae climb over me and now he just rested his entire body on top of me. There you go, now you know.

Now, I don't particularly mind the position we're in, what is bothering me is how light Tae is. 

I push Tae off of me and get off the bed. "What the hell Jungkook?" Tae-hyung says, confused. 

I completely ignore his question and I lean down to pick him up. Yep, he's much too light to be a 24 years old man. Shaking my head, I carry him through the long hallway, into the kitchen.

Tae doesn't complain as I sit him down on a chair and, instead, makes himself comfortable. I walk to the refrigerator and pull out bacon and eggs.

"Oh? An American style breakfast? That's unexpected." He voices.

"Yeah. You need to gain more weight, so I figure American food will do the trick." Snickering at my own sneak diss, I move to get a pan.

"Wait," I say, "do you want you bacon baked or pan fried?"

"Ummm, baked." 

I nod my head and start the oven. While it is heating up, I turn to face Tae, who is sitting there playing with a piece of fruit. 

"So," I bring his attention to me,"why haven't you been eating correctly?"

"Pardon?"

"Why haven't you been eating correctly?" My tone and expression are serious. 

"Oh no. You misunderstand. I've recently been going to the gym and dieting, so I guess I've lost some weight in the past few weeks. But I still eat 3 meals a day so don't worry." He explains and I narrow my eyes. 

"Well, I don't like this whole 'diet' shit you got going on. You don't need to diet, you're perfectly fine." I receive a sweet smile and a nod.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon Jungkook, get your ass out here before I leave without you." Namjoon yells from the door and I move even faster to finish getting ready. 

I hurriedly grab my lip gloss and apply some before taking a quick look at my outfit through the mirror. 

(**A/N: Here's a picture of his outfit: ** **I know it's a big ass picture; don't come for me.)**

I hear Namjoon warning me to hurry up and I jog down the stairs to the door. 

"Damn Jungkook," I hear Tae's voice from behind me," no one asked you to flex you're good looks today."

I do a few poses before laughing and I wave a goodbye to him as Namjoon-hyung and I walk out of the house. It's a 20 minute drive before we reach our destination; the strip club. Now, a few of you may be wondering:

_"Jungkook, why the hell are you at a strip club?"_

Well, nobody, I'm actually here for work, and no I do not work at the strip club. What I mean is that, work is being held at the club. That's the only way I can explain it.....sorry if it doesn't make sense. 

As soon as Namjoon-hyung and I walk into the place, we hear many hoots and cheers. Namjoon-hyung just completely ignores them but I decide to have a little fun and I blow kisses and I give finger hearts at some of the people. 

As, I'm sure, you can tell, Namjoon-hyung and I are very popular at this place. Hyung because he raps sometimes and it's fucking amazing when he does; and me because I dance and/or strip here sometimes. 

Yes, I said stripping. Now, I you guys are probably thinking,

_"Wait, I thought you said you didn't work here. Oh, is this how you were able t afford you guys's house? And what about that goddamned innocence, huh? That shit just disappeared apparently."_

Well, to answer the question that nobody asked, I don't work here; this is not how I was able to afford our house; and we don't talk about my hypocritical ways. Anygays, I come and dance/strip here whenever I'm bored or want some quick cash. I can do it whenever I want so I visit this place pretty often when I'm bored.

Speaking of bored, I'm hella bored right now. Our client is supposed to be here in like, 2 minutes. I wonder what they'll look like. Probably old.....or just nasty.

Out of nowhere, I hear the crowd erupt in whispers and I'm able to catch a few sentences.

_"Who the hell is that snack??"_

_ "Bro, I think I've just seen an angel."_

_ "Okay, but that ass is beautiful."_

I instantly gain interest and I have to resist the urge to get up and look. I don't have to for long, though, because the person who I'm assuming is who everyone is talking about comes to stand in font of our table.

And, damn, he doesn't disappoint. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the new chapter. I been trying to upload more frequently, but school is a pain in the butt. I hope to get more good chapters out to celebrate Jimin's birthday, which is coming up soon. Jimin is my bias by the way, I love him way too much. Anygays, I hope you all have an amazing day tomorrow and I love you guys! Comment. On. The. Story.  
Period. Kay bye!
> 
> Until next time my loves💕
> 
> ~Love Susgay❤


	9. "I've met my future husband. Periodt."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook wants to make Jimin his.

He is ethereal.

An angel.

Jesus himself......okay maybe that's a bit far, but if you guys were looking at him like I am now; you'd be convinced. Unfortunately for you guys though, you aren't. Sucks to suck I guess.

...

Wait....I do too. You know what? Never mind.

Jimin stands in front of us with a very happy expression on his face. Which is throwing me off because, being in the line business that he's in, you would think he would be a sad boi. I guess not though; he seems to be having the time of his life. 

In the middle of my excessive staring at our client, Namjoon-hyung stands up and they hug.

"It's great to see you again Jimin-ah." Hyung says, showing a fully dimpled smile.

"You too hyung." Jimin responds and smiles back. Namjoon-hyung then turns to me and gestures for me to stand up. 

My brain decides to actually do its job and I get up after a few seconds.

"Jimin, this is one of my sons that I've been telling you about." Namjoonie says and I bow.

"Hello Jimin-ssi, it's very nice to meet you." I speak, introducing myself. 

Alright guys, it is time. I must harness all the swag in the universe for this mission. The mission to make Jimin mine.

"Well shit, if I knew you were coming, I would've dressed better." My voice comes out smooth and deep and I silently do a victory yell in my mind.

"Would've been nice if you wore nothing at all." He responds with a smirk.

That was unexpected. "I should be saying the same thing, but," I pause to get a look at his thighs, "maybe some booty shorts would be good too." I return his expression.

"I bet you would look delicious in tights." Jimin licks his lips and stares at me seductively.

SHIT! Don't pop a boner, don't pop a boner, DO NOT pop a boner!

I can feel a blush rising on my face and see Jimin's facial expression turn from sexy to smug. I don't let that stop me from making my next comment.

"Maybe you could see sometime, _daddy_." 

This time, it's Jimin who blushes. I feel pride swell in my chest and display itself on my face. He doesn't get to respond as Namjoon-hyung clears his throat, effectively getting our attention. 

"I apologize for interrupting you guys's intense flirting session," Hyung speaks clearly, "but I need to explain a few things to you Kook."

I nod my head and sit down along with Namjoon. I can see him getting ready to say something, but my mind goes blank as Jimin sits himself on my lap.

Like, I didn't get warning before. Not even a small indication that he was going to do it; if I did, then maybe I would be more prepared for Jimin's ass. Because, Jesus Christ, I cannot handle this right now. 

Jimin's ass feels like what the worlds most luxurious pillow looks like. Plump, soft, and fucking amazing. I'm surprised that I'm not fully hard just from that, but nope only half hard. Y'all should be proud as hell of me. Self control on 1000 my guy. 

"Hello? Jungkook? You there?" I hear Joon-hyung asking and I finally realize that he had been calling my name for a while. 

I blush, "I'm listening."

"Good," he nods, "now I brought you here to meet Jimin-ah for a special reason." 

Hyung continues to talk, but my mind is focused on something else entirely. Specifically my hands.

The entire time, since Jimin sat on my lap, my arms have been limp at my sides, looking retarded as hell. But, the problem is, I don't know what to do with them. I know that I shouldn't just leave them how thy are, but I also know that I can't exactly do what I want with them right now; if you catch my drift.

You know what? Fuck it.

Without overthinking, I wrap my arms around Jimin's petite waist. I feel Jimin, ever-so-slightly, lean into my chest and for a second I forget about everything around me. 

I'm convinced. 

I've met my future husband. Periodt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! I'm back. I know that it has been a while, but, honestly, it's hard to find the energy to even do anything anymore. Anyways, I'll be much quicker with the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoying reading Jungkook's thirst for Jimin. Don't forget to comment!
> 
> Until next time my loves💕
> 
> ~Love Susgay❤


	10. "I accept this"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite trio makes an important decision.

**(Quick A/N: Here's a picture of Jimin's outfit right now. I forgot to put it there last chapter: I don't fucking know how to insert pictures correctly.)**

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Roses are red....

Violets are blue....

Jimin is beautiful...

and has a fat ass too.

........

What did you guys think of my poem? I think it was very sophisticated. I should become a fucking poet my guy. Mouth piece on 1000.

"Jesus fucking Christ Jungkook. Were you listening at all???!" Namjoon-hyung complains, as he tries to explain the situation to me for the third time.

I give an apologetic smile and I hear him sigh as he continues to speak, "For the last time, this is Park Jimin." He gestures to Jimin,"Jimin-ah will be staying with us for a while due to a job." Hyung's voice goes from mildly frustrated, to guilty," I understand that I haven't warned you about this. That was inconsiderate and irresponsible of me. I'm sorry. If you're uncomfortable with this at all, then just let me know and we'll call this off."

I show him a sweet smile, "It's fine hyung. You don't have to worry so much about me. Also, I'm completely fine with all of this. Actually, I think it would be a great idea to have Jimin-ssi stay with us. Better yet- he should stay in my room with me." I clap my hands as I finish and look up at Jimin to see if he's comfortable with the idea. I receive an enthusiastic nod and we both turn to Namjoon-hyung for his answer. Because we both know that shit ain't happening if hyung says no.

Hyung seems hesitant, probably contemplating on whether he will be able to tolerate hearing us fuck. Because we all know it's gonna happen, along with Jimin becoming my boyfriend, but I'll have to take my time with the latter. 

Eventually, he talks, "Fine, but if I hear any moans at any time, I'll kick both of your asses." We silently cheer at the idea of sharing a room and, if I squint, I can see a fond smile on hyung's face. 

"Okay," Namjoon-hyung interrupts our cheering," we need to call Tae immediately and ask what he thinks."

That's easy, he's gonna say yes. If I like the idea, he'll like it too. After all, I get all my taste in everything from him. When we were young, we used to play together while hyung was working. So, just like Namjoon-hyung is my father, Tae-hyung is my brother. He's one of the two pieces of my soul. Without him, I'd be incomplete.

Pulling out my phone, I scroll until I find Tae's number. I press it and it rings 2 times before he picks up, "Sup fucker." He greets normally.

"Yah, don't disrespect me like that." I respond playfully.

"Shut the fuck up coconut head." Tae speaks through a laugh, "You're still a fucking fetus."

I put my hand on my heart with a bewildered expression, "Tae, why must you hurt me this way?"

"You started this shit." He chuckles and I smile even though I know he can't see me.

"ANYGAYS, I have something to tell you." It takes me 5 minutes to explain the situation to him, and, by the time I'm done, I can tell he's very excited.

"That's a fucking great idea. Matter of a fact, is he there? I wanna speak to him." 

I hand the phone to Jimin and he speaks confidently, "Hey hey."

"Hey." Tae responds in his hella deep voice.

"Well damn, I didn't know that a voice could be this deep." Jimin says, awed.  


"Thanks, but you should be hear this guy's, named Leedo, voice. It's deeper than mine." 

"It is, somehow." I back up Tae's statement. "But that's not the point of this conversation. Tae, are you sure that you're okay with Jimin living with us? I need you to think long term about this, not just if it will be fun for a few days. Jimin will be in our house....with us...he'll share our conversations and our food. It won't just be the three of us anymore. Are you willing to except that?"

"Damn, you make it seem like he'll be with us forever." Tae chuckles, confused.

"Well, if I can help it, Jimin will be my boyfriend by the end of this job." I declare seriously. 

"If that's the case then, I do accept this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes. I'm sorry this chapter is so late, but a lot of fucked up shit has happened. Those of you who are Stays know that, recently, Woojin left the group. Honestly, that messed me up. I understand and completely support his decision but it was so unexpected. 
> 
> Also, this beautiful idol named Sulli committed suicide because of hate comments and shit, which is completely fucked. I don't know much about her, but she seemed like a really sweet girl. It's really freaking sad that people could be so fucking revolting, that they could bully someone until that person can't take it anymore. 
> 
> Sulli was only 25 years old, she had so much life ahead of her, and some fucking assholes decided that it would be okay to take that away from her. You have got to be some type of fucking disgusting to be able to talk to someone like that. I sincerely hope that all of the people who bullied her feel really fucking guilty- to the point where they finally fucking realize that bullying is not alright.
> 
>   
This shit is not okay, hate comments are not okay. Just because you're fucked up, doesn't mean that you have to portray that to other people. Deal with your own shit and don't fuck other people up with you. I hope those people get their shit together and real soon.
> 
> Anyways, I'm done. I get the next chapter out as soon as possible.
> 
> Until next time my loves💕
> 
> ~Love Susgay❤


	11. "He's perfect"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook rants about jealousy and tells Jimin some of the things he likes about him.

Jealously.

A regular word. An everyday word.

A Monsta X song; which is fire, by the way, you guys should listen to it. Although, Wonho left and my heart is fucking broken because of it. It's a sad life out here.

Anyway, jealousy is a feeling we all know about. I mean, half of humans experience it all the time, with all these good looking people in the world it's bound to be a regular thing. So, like I said before, we all know about it.

What I didn't know was that is was such a strong fucking emotion. Honestly, like, Jesus Christ in heaven, this shit is crazy. All Jimin did was look at another guy and I can feel my blood boiling. Imma go super saiyan in a quick second, and I know it sounds like I'm overreacting but I'm really not. I've only known Jimin for a week and he has every right to date someone else.

Although, I have gotten to know him a bit. I found out that he's really smart and loves Calculus; and that he has a major sweet tooth. He literally ate an entire tub of ice cream. He cheeks get really squishy and his eyes close when he smiles big. He has freckles and dimples, so he's definitely meets the requirements. Jimin is a major book worm and he reads in his spare time; just like Namjoon-hyung. I got to see him dance, it was only for a few seconds, but it was the most graceful thing I've ever witnessed. His singing voice has got to be the best thing to exist. 

All this turned into was me gaying over Jimin, didn't it? 

The only good thing about this is that he gets just as jealous as I do. A couple of hours ago, I was sitting with him in a cafe and Hyunjin walked, which was surprising because I didn't expect to see him again this soon. 

\-- _Flashback motherfuckers--_

_ "Hey baby." Someone greets me and kisses me on the cheek._

_ It takes me a couple of seconds before I recognize the voice. "Hyunjin? I didn't know you were still in town." I respond confused, but happy regardless._

_ "I couldn't leave yet. I plan on spending a couple of days with you. I wanna hang out, among other things." He winks at me and I smirk._

_ "Soo, what you're saying is, you couldn't leave without at least one night of sex, huh?"   
_

_ "Mmmm, yes and no. Yes because, you were really the whole reason I came; and no, because, I really do want to spend quality time with you."_

_I flash him a smile, and I feel a piercing stare on the side of my head. I turn to see Jimin glaring at me and shit is he scary. _

_ I gulp, "Right. Jimin this is Hyunjin; Hyunjin, Jimin."_

_Hyunnie gives Jimin a sly smile, "It's nice to meet you Jimin-ssi. Very nice."_

_ I shake my head, "Uh-uh Hyunnie, he's off limits."_

_He gives a chuckle and nods, "I understand."_

_ Jimin clears his throat and, when we look at him, he speaks, "Nice to meet you too Hyunjin-ssi. Though, I wish it would have been at a different time. I'm kinda having an important conversation with Kookie here, so if we could get back to it that would be nice."_

_ "Okay, no problem sorry for intruding, Kook I'll see you at your place. Yeah?"  
_

_ "Sure." I wink and he leaves with a satisfied smile._

_ "The fuck was that?" Jimin frowns deeply._

_ "That? Oh, that was just Hyunjin. We used to fuck a lot, but he moved so we don't see each other as much. He comes by every once in a while to visit, hang out, and well....you know." I shrug._

_ "Do you like him?"_

_"Naw, he's just a friend."_

_Jimin hums but doesn't say anything else, and I feel the overwhelming need to fix the situation._

_ "You know, there is someone that I do like." I say, playfully._

_He offers a small smile, "Oh really? What's he like?"_

_ I lean back in my chair and stroke my chin thoughtfully, "Hmm, let's see. He's beautiful, his voice is like honey, he's a cat person too, he has a dimple and freckles, he's super cute almost like a mochi, he has a raging sweet tooth but that makes him cuter somehow, and he has the brightest smile in the world; the prettiest too."_

_ I see Jimin trying to hide his growing smile and I continue, "He's smart and funny, his hair is amazing, I love the way he walks, he speaks in satoori and it's really fucking cute, his sense of style is great, he's the best dancer I've ever met, his eyes are gorgeous, his jawline could cut a diamond, I could do my laundry on his abs, he could crush an apple with his biceps, but, even though he's that strong, he has got the prettiest, most delicate body I've ever seen. Oh, his ass is great too."_

_ By the time I finish, Jimin is smiling so big that his eyes are crinkled. I can't help but give a smile just as big. Like I said before, he's really cute._

_\-- End of the flashback motherfuckers--_

I guess I'll have get over this feeling. I have a long way to go in making him my boyfriend, and he's not gonna be easy. I'm definitely going to make him mine though; and that's on period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! It has been such a long time; I miss you guys. I apologize for the hella late update, but people at school have been fucking me over lately sooo. Anyways, I want to address the Monbebes reading this story. I found out that Wonho left recently, and, even though I don't stan Monsta X, it's always saddening to see a member of any group leave. Which also brings me to The Boyz, I heard the Hwall left too. So, to both fandoms, I want you to know that I'm here supporting you and you can always come to me for help. I love you guys like my own family and I don't want you to be sad. Also, please support Mamamoo and Got7 on their new music. But, yeah, that was it.
> 
> Until next time my loves💕
> 
> ~ Love Susgay❤


	12. "I am an introvert, child. An introvert"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Wooyoung go for coffee.

"You got the goods?" Is all I hear as I arrive at the place Wooyoung and I are supposed to meet.

"If by goods you mean my ass, then yes, but I can't exactly give you that so.." I trail off and wait for a response, but all I receive is a high-pitched ass laugh. 

"Damn, Elmo has left the chat." 

"Why does everyone make fun of my laugh?! It's very hurtful, ya know. Soon I'm gonna get a complex."   
  


Deciding that I should see who I'm talking to, I turn towards the voice. I come face to ace with a blond haired male. Very pretty, not my type though. 

I hum appreciatively and he winks at me. "Are you Wooyoung?" I ask.

"That's me, and I'll assume you're Jungkook then." He responds and I nod.

"Great," Wooyoung claps enthusiastically, "now that introductions are over, why don't we go get some coffee?"

* * *

* * *

"What the actual fuck?" I say, as laughs rack through my body. 

"What?! I didn't say it on purpose! You try forming a sentence correctly when your crush is half naked!" Wooyoung defends himself with his arm crossed.

"I understand that, but who the fuck says: 'Wow. Nice face.' Like, you really couldn't think of something else?!"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. What's the first thing you said to your crush? Since you're so good at first meetings."

I stoke my chin, "Hmm, let's see. I'm pretty sure it was something along the lines of: 'Nice ass. I gonna make you my boyfriend'. Yeah, something like that." 

Wooyoung gawks at me, "Jungkook! You can't just say that to people. What would you have done if he would've slapped you or something?!"

"Probably would have thanked him to be honest. Then asked him to do it again." 

Wooyoung shakes his head at my nonchalant tone, "Well, neither of us are experts at first impressions. That's one thing we have in common." A sigh, "When's the last time you saw your crush? "

"This morning."

"Oh? Do you guys live close to each other?"

"No, we live together actually." I respond with a smug smile.

"You motherfucker. You lucky cock sucker." He seethes with no real malice in his tone.

"Yes I am lucky, and I do enjoy sucking cock."

"Whatever. What school school do you go to? It would be hella great if we went together."

"Seoul United. It's fucking stressful."

"Wait, Seoul United? The one around here?" 

I scoff, "Naw, the one in fucking Alaska."

"Shut up." Wooyoung responds and I chuckle. "Well I'll be damned, we do go to school together. I guess that makes sense, I mean, you did say you went to school with San."

"Yeah. I wonder if we have any classes each each other. Do you have your schedule?"

"Yeah, I do." Wooyoung pulls out his phone and pulls up his schedule. He hands me his phone and I look over his classes.

"What the fuck? Wooyoung, we literally have all the same classes. Even the lunch period."

"How the hell didn't we notice each other. I mean, I knew I was stupid but I didn't expect you to be the same."

"Well, Wooyoung, I think your standards are set too high." 

"I guess they are. Anyways, since you have the same classes as me, we could sit together! Ooh, and you could meet my friends! I'm so excited!"

"Waoh, you got a little to much dip on your chip there. If you couldn't tell, I'm an introvert. I barely had the energy to come here, so I probably won't have the energy for all that."

"You'll be fine. Plus, most of my friends are introverts anyways. You'll fit right in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! I'm, again, sorry for the late update, but life has been hella crazy lately. On another note, I was on YouTube and had the idea to start a channel. I know you guys aren't very privy to the thought of commenting, but, if you feel like it, leave a comment and let me know if I should. Yeah, that's it.
> 
> Until next time my loves💕
> 
> ~Love Susgay❤


	13. "Fucking prick kidnapped me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook got kidnapped.

Blood.

Lots of blood.

_Too much blood._

* * *

* * *

* * *

Jungkook wakes up to an aching head and an aching stab wound.

He vaguely remembers getting stabbed and passing out as he made his way to the ramen restaurant by their house. Sure it was three in the morning, but what was Jungkook supposed to do? Ignore his demon of a stomach that was begging for food? 

"Fuck." He hisses as he tries to move; only to realize that he's tied to a bed.

"Oh hell no. Not today bitch." He tells himself and ignores the pain in stomach as he struggles to get free. 

His writhing stops as an unknown male walk into the room, watches him lay there.

After a minute of intense staring from the man, Jungkook decides to interrupt the very tense silence, "Do you fucking need something?! Did you do this to me?! You fucking dirty ass bitch. Fucking bitchass asshole dick head." Jungkook lets his mouth run wild, and the man stands there with a creepy smile on his face.

Jungkook takes a deep breath to calm himself down, "Listen you fucking creepy ass bitch prick, you need to let me go right now. I have no problem with tearing this fucking rope and shooting your perverted ass. You fucking disgusting ass piece of shit."

"You have a very foul mouth, pretty." The man says in a deep, unnerving tone of voice after Jungkook finishes talking.

Jungkook almost throws up in his mouth at the use of the pet name. 

"Don't call me that you nasty bitch. What the hell do you want with me anyway? If you plan on trying raping me, then I hope you know how to throw some hands. Seeing as you gonna catch some. Bitch." Jungkook spits out the last word with abundant hate.

"You talk a lot of shit, but you're restrained right now. So, I wonder just how many of those threats you could could actually carry out." The man speaks, this time in a mocking tone.

"Shut up you fucking pool of dog piss, which is what you smell like by the way, what do you want with me?"

"Ah, Jungkook, but you just told me to shut up. Which one do you want?"

"Ha ha," Jungkook laughs condescendingly,"you think you got jokes huh? Fucking bitch. What. Do. You. Want. With. Me."

"I just want to talk with you. Perhaps convince you to change your mind on something." The man rubs his hands together.

"Stupid bitch. We could've had a civilized fucking conversation. Maybe you could've sent me a quick text or something, but no, you chose to tie me to a goddamned bed. Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want."

"I'll just keep this frank, seeing as you're not in a very good mood."

"Of course not you stupid prick. I'm tied to a bed talking to your creepy ass." 

The man lets out a short chuckle, "I see. Anyways, I want you to tell me where you guys's base is."

It's silent for a few seconds as Jungkook processes what the man has said.

"You have to be some types of fucking stupid if you think I'm gonna tell you that." Kook refuses blatantly, "I would die before I tell you that, bitch."

"I understand your hesitation-"

"This isn't fucking hesitation prick." Jungkook interrupts the man, " I'm telling you no. Period. Not happening."

"Okay, how about joining my gang? That should be a better choice."

"Hell. No. Now, if that's all you'll be needing, kindly get the fuck out my face."

The male says nothing for a minute, then speaks, "I'll change your mind. I have my ways to make you say yes. It's only a matter of time."

"Good fucking luck with that chief. Now, since your bitchass wanted to tie me to a bed, the least you could do is let me sleep in peace. Dumb ass bitch dickhead prick piece of dog shit."

The unknown man walks out without another word, and Jungkook is left alone with his thoughts...and the person who had been lurking in the shadows the entire time.

"You gonna come out now, or would you like to stay there? Your choice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! I've finally done it; I finally made a new chapter quickly. Praise me mortals.
> 
> Nah, I'm just fuckin around. I just wanted to say that I love you guys and I hope you're all doing well! :)
> 
> Yeah, that's it>
> 
> Until next time my loves❤
> 
> ~ Love Susgay💕


	14. "Bitches want the smoke? Let 'em have it."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook meets somebody.

"So I guess you fancy standing in shadows. Good to know." I say with a short nod, "Unless, you're trying to act like your not there. If so, then I would advise giving up. I may be dumb enough to have gotten kidnapped, but I know what I heard."

Silence.

"Okay, maybe I am going crazy. I don't think I've slept properly in two days, you know, with school and the like. It's like their sole purpose is to make sure you don't rest. Oop, conspiracy theory. School was created by aliens who are trying to see how long we can go without proper sleep."

I sigh, "I wonder what the hyungs are doing right now," I turn my head to the shadow, then turn back, " Joonie is probably trying to figure out where I am and Tae is most likely getting the guns ready."

"Huh, I wonder what Jimin-hyung would do if I died. Do you think he would just move on and forget about me?" I pause and mull the idea over in my head, "Damn, that a depressing thought right there. What do you think shadow person?"

No response.

"What I'm getting from that is you're neutral on the idea then? Okay, I'm probably trippin anyway. I'm not gonna let this prick kill me. I gotta get out this motherfucker though. or else those'll just be some empty words."

"Ya' know, I really admire your ability to stand and be quiet. How long have you been there? Couple days?"

Nothing.

"Well, however long you were standing there, I wasn't woke. But now I am, and I'm gonna let you know that I talk..._a lot."  
_

_"Jesus fucking Christ!_" I smile as I finally hear a voice come from the person in the shadows, "I can't do this shit any more. I refuse refuse to stand here any longer. I'm literally gonna lose my fucking mind." 

A man comes from the corner and I hum appreciatively as I see him. He's blond haired and has the most defined cheekbones ever. He probably sounds weird looking the way I described him, but I swear that he's hella good looking. 

"Hi, nice to meet you." I smirk, "My name's Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook."

The...teenager looks at me weirdly then flashes me a smile. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Yang Jeongin."

He has braces.. fucking cute motherfucker.

"Ah, that's a beautiful name...almost as beautiful as you are." I wink and he chuckles.

"You are literally being held against your will, and you still flirt. You remind me of someone."

"Oh? Is it... the man of your dreams?" That elicits a laugh from him and he shakes his head.

"No." He says simply, smile still there.

"Then who?" I ask, genuinely curious.

Jeongin snickers, "Is that something you should be worried about right now? I mean, you have been kidnapped."

"Just humor me. I've dealt with too much shit today, anymore and I'll go crazy."

"Okay, his name is Hyunjin."

"Wait," I smile, "do you mean Hwang Hyunjin?"

"Yeah?" Jeongin responds, evidently confused.

"That makes sense."

"What do you mean? Do you know him?"

"Hell yeah, we've been friends for like...5 years now if I did my math correctly. Don't trust me on that. I suck ass at math." 

That earns another laugh from Jeongin, "Oh, so you're the Jungkook that he keeps talking about."

"Guilty. Unfortunately though, I can't hit on you anymore. He has claimed you and you are now off limits. A pity."

Jeongin blushes and I coo at him for being so cute. "Anyways," I say, "as you have mentioned a few times, I'm in a bit of a predicament right now; and you don't know how much I would appreciate your help. Please."

"Yeah, of course, that's actually why I was sent here."

There's long pause between us, "Fucking pardon?"

"Yeah, three guys named Namjoon, Taehyung, and Jimin sent me and my crew here. They said that we needed to do it so that they could plan a massacre, and I had zero interest in what they meant by that." 

"If you were sent to get me out, then why did you stand there all that time?"

"Because, they also told me to get the identity of that man. Plus, my crew hasn't told me f it's clear yet. I'd rather avoid having a gun fight today, not trying to wash blood out of my clothes again. That shit_ ain't _it chief."  
  


"Kay, that's cool. Could you take these ropes off me though? It's kinda making my stab wound bleed more. Not very fun."

"Shit, yeah." Jeongin removes the ropes from my wrists; I stand, wincing at the pain in my side.

"This wound is quite the motherfucker. Anyways," I turn to Jeongin, "you got a gun? Preferably a SMG?" 

"I mean... yeah." He hands me the gun from a duffel bag. 

I give him a dangerous smile, "No need to wait for a signal. Let's slaughter these bitches."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! I am on a roll with these chapters, even though they're pretty trash. Anyways, I just wanted to say that I love you all, and stan CIX for clear skin and good grades. 
> 
> Until next time my loves💕
> 
> ~Love Susgay❤


	15. "A suicide plan? Sounds fun."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook convinces Jeongin to do something stupid.

"Jungkook hyung, imma need you to level with me here," Jeongin says slowly," you're injured, you haven't slept properly in a couple of days, and there's no way you're making it out of here unscathed. Unless you wait for the signal, then you'll be fine. Anything else, and you'll be a sack of bullets."

I nod, listening attentively, and weighing the pros and cons of fighting. "You know, Jeongin-ah, I've been in many situations like this before. This is probably the tenth time I've been kidnapped. Have you ever been kidnapped Jeongin?"

"No, but-"

"See?" I interrupt, "Now what kind of hyung would I be if I never showed you how to rescue yourself from a kidnapper and his gang?"

"A normal one?" He responds, incredulously. Obviously doubting my logic on the topic.

"Exactly! And where's the fun in that?" I throw my hands up and and give him a smile.

"Jesus Christ." He mumbles, shaking his head.

"Now, child, time to teach you my; 'Steps To Escaping Dangerous Situations, A One Night Stands House, Prison, etc.' This will help you tremendously, I assure you."

"Why the fuck do have steps on how to escape prison??"

"Don't worry about it." I say, happily.

"Oh my Lord, I gonna die." Jeongin puts his head in his hands.

"Never fear, young fox, your hyung won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Jeongin reels at my, suddenly serious, tone; then smiles and nods his head. "Hey, if I'm a fox, does that make you a bunny?"

I think on it for a second and I nod, "Yes, I suppose it does, but I'm still you're elder."

"Yeah, I got it. How about...Jungkookie? Yes! Jungkookie! That's your new name. It'll be Kookie for short."

I chuckle at the cute grin on Jeongin's face and I pat his head, "Alright, young fox, are you right to break out this bitch?

"Hell yeah! Let's do it."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hell no, we're going back." Jeongin says simply and starts to turn around.

"Why not?" I ask, as I grab his arm to stop him.

Jeongin points wildly at the, at least, 20 guards standing at the entrance. "That's why! Kookie, there's no way that we're getting past _all_ those guards. That's suicide!"

"Ah, yes, suicide; my most frequently used word. Gotta love it." I smile.

"Jungkook-hyung, please be reasonable! We can't do this alone."

I nod, "Okay, what about that crew you mentioned earlier? Can they help us?"

He pauses, "I mean, yeah, but-"

"Perfect!" I atop him and Jeongin shakes his head. "Where's your phone?"

Jeongin hands over his phone, saying something about writing is will to his loved ones. I scroll through his contacts and stop on the one that reads: Channie- hyung. I press it and it only rings once before a male with an attractive, lighthearted voice, answers.

"Hey Jeongin, you good?" He asks, seemingly focused on something else.

"Hello, yeah, this, isn't Jeongin, obviously. This is Jungkook, the guy you were sent to save?"

"Oh, hi Jungkook-ssi, is everything okay? Why do you have Jeongin's phone?"

"So, you see, I may or may not have convinced him to escape and fight these guards with me."

There's silence on the line for a moment, then a sigh, "Where are you guys right now?"

"Um, we're in the hallway that leads to the entrance. They haven't seen us yet-"  
  


"Hey! What are you doing out of you're room!" A guard shouts and moves towards where me and Jeongin are crouching.

I, quickly, round the corner and shoot him. There's a lot of yelling and I barely get back behind the wall before hundreds of shots are being fired at us. I turn back to the phone.

"Whelp. They saw us."

"Jesus Christ, wait there I'll send in my men, and don't let Jeongin or yourself get killed. Please."

"I won't let anything happen to Jeongin, don't worry."

"Good, my guys will be there in 2 minutes exactly."

"Alright then. Bye." I say quickly and hang up.

"Young fox," I address him and he looks up at from his crouching position behind me, "do you have any other guns?"

"Um, yeah. He grabs his duffel bag and opens it, revealing a couple other guns and some ammunition.

"Say, fox child, if you didn't plan on fighting, why did you bring all these weapons?" I ask, with a raised eyebrow.

Jeongin smirks and pulls out a gun, "Just had a feeling I would need 'em."

I scoff, "Good enough for me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! I back with another chapter, honestly I'm just trying to write as much as I can while I'm feeling energized. So, hopefully, you'll get another chapter soon. Yeah, that's it.
> 
> Until next time my loves❤
> 
> ~Love Susgay💕


	16. "I, Probably, Shouldn't Have Done That"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkookie is stoopid.

  
"FUCK!" I yell as a shot whizzes past my head. "Fucking motherfuckers. If you mess up my face, I'll stone you!"

"Hyung, this is a gun fight, you can't expect them to be cautious about not hitting your face."

"Ya know, Jeongin, you seem to be very relaxed back there. Mind helping out a bit?"

I glance behind me to see Jeongin looking very comfortable and playing candy crush on his phone.

He shakes his head and, not looking up from his game, speaks, "Uh uh. Nope. I told you this was a bad idea in the first place, but nooo you just didn't want to listen. This is the price you have to pay for your insolence."

I scoff and return to the battle in front of me. There are still 14 guys trying to kill me.

Alright, so, there are 14 guys and...

I look behind me again at Jeongin who, despite the dire situation, seems to be pretty unbothered about all of this.

....and just me I guess. 

I'm pretty I could get out of this alive. With a few shot wounds, sure, but alive nonetheless.

"AAAHHH" I hear Jeongin let out a bloodcurdling scream behind me and I turn around, panicky.

"SHIT! I fucking hate this level! This shit is rigged as hell, there's no way _I_ could lose this many times!" He shakes his head in pure frustration.

"Jeongin, sweetheart," I speak calmly, despite me wanting to strangle him, "next time you lose, could you not scream? It kinda gives people the wrong idea, I thought you got hurt."

Jeongin rubs his neck sheepishly, "My bad hyung. I'll be quiet."

I smile, "Thanks-"

It's my turn to scream, as a bullet pierces the skin of my arm. Jeongin looks up from his phone, and, seeing the state I'm in, his eyes widen and he hurriedly dials a number on his phone. 

Damn, I guess I'll just add this shot onto the list with all the others. I'll file it under:

_'The time I got shot 'cause I was being impulsive and dumb as hell'_

Yep, sounds good.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ** *Chan's POV***

It has been 10 minutes they called me and I haven't been able to focus on my job.

I'm pretty worried and Jeongin. Not to speak bad about Jungkook-ssi, but he seems like the type of guy to act on his impulses. I don't need him getting our baby fox killed.

I glance down at my phone to dial a number, it rings a few times before someone answers.

"H-hey Channie hyung." Jisung sounds to be out of breath and I, distantly, hear Minho laughing.

I sigh, "I'm not even gonna ask what you guys were doing."

It not hard to tell Jisung is blushing when he speaks, "I-it's not- we didn't- I was-," an exasperated sigh and hysterical laughter can be heard from the phone, " I'm gonna stop now."

"That's probably best." I respond. "Anyways, you guys need to get your asses over here, Jeongin is in the middle of a gunfight."

"WHAT! How the fuck did that happen??!!" Minho yells, surprise evident in his voice.

"Well, Jungkook-ssi convinced him to leave the room and get out prematurely. The guards saw them and now they're having a shootout. I texted you guys 10 minutes ago to help them out, but, it appears you were busy with...other things."

"My bad, we'll be over in two minutes."

"Good." I hang up the phone.

Everything is quiet for a minute before my ring tone blares in my earphones, almost causing me to fall out of the tree I'm in. "Hello?" I answer.

There are sound of gunshots and yelling before I hear Jeongin's very distressed voice, "Hyung, Jungkook got shot. He's bleeding really bad and he's getting pale and I don't know what do do."

"Fuck." I curse, irritated. "Jisung and Minho will be there in a minute, don't worry. Just apply pressure to the wound, okay? He's gonna be okay."

"Okay."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh man. I've been shot lots of times, but this one takes the cake for sure.

Ignoring the immense pain in my arm, I lift my gun to shot at one of the guards. He falls dead to the ground.

Suddenly, all the lights go out and, after a minute of confusion from both parties, a machine gun a be heard throughout the room. 

Hiding behind the wall, I cover Jeongin's body with my own to protect him from possible stray bullets. There's no need for two of use to be injured.

As much as I try to suck the rapidly pouring blood back into my wound, it doesn't work and I can feel my conscience slowly slipping. Jeongin needs to leave while he can. Two things could happen here: I could get killed or I could get taken back to that room again....and then possibly killed. I won't let him get hurt because I was being a dumbass, I could never forgive myself.

"Jeongin, go, get out of here." I say, with my remaining energy.

At first, he just looks at me with those teary fox eyes. Then, he hugs my limp body to his and whispers, "It's okay, hyung. We're safe now."

Well what an amazing fucking surprise.

I pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Babes! I know it has been a while and I apologize. I meant to post this yesterday but I didn't. So. 
> 
> Anyways, Merry (belated) Christmas!
> 
> (BTW: If anybody got the reference from the title, comment and let me know.)
> 
> One last thing: THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING AND SUPPORTING THIS WORK!! AND THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING THE OTHER ONE TOO!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!
> 
> Until next time my loves💕
> 
> ~Love Susgay❤


	17. "I'll Have No Reason to live."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya boi is sad.

Bullshit.

An everyday expression, used when person is calling someone out on their fuckery.

I used this expression myself, multiple times. But I have never, **never**, heard of some bullshit like this.

Jungkook? Getting kidnapped??

I may have only known him for two weeks but he just doesn't seem like the type of idiot to get kidnapped easily. I mean, being in the line of work he's in, he obviously has some type of smarts..and awareness of his surroundings. So how the fuck did he get taken without the slightest hint of where he is? It just doesn't add up.

"Fuck." Taehyung says, as he fumbles not to drop his phone out of his shaking hands. "Shit, shit, shit." He ends up dropping the device and stands there, arms limp by his sides. A few seconds later, he covers his eyes with his arm and starts crying.

Getting off the stool I've been sitting on, I run over to where his kneeling and I pull him into me. He leans onto my frame and cries into my shirt. We sit there like that for about 5 minutes before his sobs turn into small hiccups here and there. I let him sit for another minute or two before I speak.

"Taehyung-ah, what's wrong?" 

Tae's crying starts back up and I wait until he calms down to try again. "Sweetheart, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. I need you to talk to me."

I don't get a response at first, and I'm about to speak before Tae says something, "It's just that, t-this is not the first time this has happened." He pauses as a pitiful sob racks his body, "Every time, I think that it'll be the time when we d-don't get him back in time. When we don't get him b-back at all and that scares me Jimin." Tae breaks down at the end of the sentence and hugs me tighter.

"The thought of Jungkook never coming back terrifies me. We n-need him Jimin. Hyung and I _need _Jungkook. He's the reason why we're still here. When I ran away from home, he was the reason I didn't die. Why I didn't k-kill myself." Tae pauses for a few minutes and calms down a bit.

"You know, I was standing on the edge of the building. It was a b-beautiful night , the city is a beautiful place. I had run away because of my homophobic parents, the abuse had gotten to be too much and I c-couldn't handle it anymore. So I ran away. I stood at that edge for a while, trying to gather the courage to actually jump off. I had known I was going to do it for a while and I figured that jumping would be the best way to do it. I had always wanted to fly, and not in a plane or anything. I wanted to fly unrestricted, to enjoy the sensation to the fullest. At the time, I looked at it like killing two birds with one stone. I would get to fly and not have to return to my hell after that. So I stood there, I don't even think I was scared. Not of dying, at least. The thought of what comes after death is what caused me to hesitate. I hesitated because what if, when I got reincarnated, I had to suffer through the same thing. That's what I was thinking at the time. But I decided that I would rather take that chance then living. Just as I was going to jump, here comes Jungkook. Small, eight year old, Jungkook. He looked lost at first, and he was clutching a raggedy teddy bear to his tiny chest. Then, his saw me and stared at me with those doe eyes. Even though he was so young, all I saw was sadness in those eyes. He asked me what I was doing, he told me not to stand so close to the edge. He said that I could fall and scowled at me with those tiny hands on his waist. I laughed." Tae pauses, "I don't know why I laughed. It could be because of the determined looked on his face or that my while intention was to fall. You know I said to him? I told him I was sorry and I stepped away from the ledge. I had been planning to die for months and all it took was one stern look from baby Kook, and I suddenly didn't feel like going anymore. That's what he does, Jimin. He brings out the best in people. Jungkook is my reason for living, so is Namjoon-hyung, but Kook is the reason I didn't end it all."

Taehyung looks up at me, "If he dies, I have use of living."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes!
> 
> It's been s hella long time and I'm at school right now, but I wanted to give this to you guys. Thank you for sticking with me, even though I go off the grid for days at a time. I love you all.
> 
> Until next time ❤


	18. Chapter 18

Darkness envelops the room, as all the power in the house is cut off. Jeongin clutches Jungkook closer to his chest and backs away from the entrance, thinking that Minho and Jisung had finally shown up. 

He figured out that he was very much mistaken and after he noticed three things.

1\. _There aren't any gunshots._

Minho and Jisung specialize in guns, that how they fight. Whether it's a small pistol, or a rocket launcher, both of the males always keep a firearm on them; but the rapid booming sound that Jeongin is so use to hearing isn't there.

2\. _The lights are off._

Both men are blind as bats, so they never shut their source of vision out.

3\. _It's too quiet._

The two gunners are never this quiet, not even when they're sleeping. 

So, as was stated before, Jeongin knew something wasn't right. Backing Jungkook and himself up even more, Jeongin picks up his phone and tries to call Chan; only to find that the WiFi is out. Panicking, he tries over and over to get through to his hyung, to no avail.

While he is frantically trying to get somebody, anybody, to answer, Jungkook stirs in his sleep and wakes up. He blinks his eyes open and his mind immediately hones in on the searing pain in his arm. Pushing the uncomfortable burning to the back of his mind, he looks up at Jeongin who is using one arm to clutch him to his body, while he uses the other to scroll through his contacts rapidly.

For a while, Jungkook sits there, confused and Jeongin doesn't notice that he has woken up. That is, until there is a heavy weight on the top of his head and Jungkook feels something wet hit his face. He looks up to see Jeongin quietly crying, resting the side of his face on his hair. Before he has time to think about what he's doing, Jungkook reaches his uninjured arm up to pat Jeongin's head.

Jeongin's head whips up and he points the gun he had picked up a couple of minutes ago towards the darkness in front of them. Jungkook quickly lowers his arm, seeing his hyper-aware state, and, instead, shakes the arm that his around him a bit. Jeongin's gaze snaps down towards him and his eyes widen. 

"You're woke?" He whispers, happily and Jungkook gives him a small smile. Jeongin's happy expression slowly dies as he remembers the situation they're in, and his eyes water. "I don't know what's gong on, the lights just turned off and it's not Minho or Jisung, and it's too quiet, and I'm so scared..." He starts to cry and hugs Jungkook tighter. 

Much to his distress, Jungkook is not able to do anything but run his hand through Jeongin's hair in an attempt to comfort him. Although, it doesn't do much good seeing as it just makes him cry harder and clutch him harder. At this point, the pain in Jungkook's arm is getting worse due to the excessive squeezing, but he doesn't say anything and lets Jeongin hug him as hard as he wants; knowing what it feels like to need someone when you're scared. 

They sit for what feels like hours, until a piercing scream pulls them out of their stupor. Jungkook can feels Jeongin's heart rate speed up, his breathing quicken, and his body start to shake, so Jungkook continues to comfort Jeongin, letting him know that he is there and that he doesn't need to be afraid.

On the inside, Jungkook is just as scared as he is. No matter how many times he goes through these situations, the fear that envelops him like a blanket of cold never goes away; and now he has Jeongin to worry about, so the fear that has become an almost everyday thing to him becomes paralyzing. He wants to just go back to sleep, so that he doesn't have to go through this, but he knows he can't. It's not fair to Jeongin that he has to go through this in the first place.

As that thought crosses his head, he finally realizes the mistake he made and it makes him want to cry. 

It's his fault that they're in this situation in the first place. If it weren't for him, They would've never came out of the room and maybe they would be safe from the craziness out there. It's his fault that so many people lost their lives, if he would have just payed attention to his surroundings, then he wouldn't be in this situation in the first place.

The more he thinks, all the confidence and anger from before leaves his body, until he's filled with nothing but guilt. For the the first time in years, he regrets his decision. 

When he thinks about all the other impulsive things that he has done in the past, the feelings worsen. He starts to cry, thinking of all the stress that he puts on his hyungs. The way that they must be worried every second he's not with them because of the reckless things that he has done. He breaks down at the thought of Taehyung, knowing that he's an emotional person in general and that he must be a wreck without him. 

Along with the realization that he's a terrible dongseang, he also comes to terms with the fact that he could possibly die here. The thought of him dying isn't what makes his body break out in a cold sweat, it's the thought that if he dies, how will Namjoon and Taehyung take it. He's not stupid, he knows that he's the reason that neither of of them are dead, just as much as they are for him. 

He also knows that it would break Namjoon's heart if he found Jungkook dead. Jungkook knows more than anyone that Namjoon feels responsible for them in every way. So if he were to die, Namjoon would blame himself for not taking better care of him, but he would lock those emotions up inside of his heart, so that Taehyung won't see him breaking. He also knows that Taehyung cannot handle the death of someone he loves dearly. He's too sensitive and he would completely crumble if Jungkook died.

Jungkook is broken out of his thoughts, as he feels Jeongin struggling trying to move them both backwards. Immediately, he helps him by pushing himself back and he hears Jeongin exhale a shaky breath. They back up until Jeongin stops, due to a wall being in their way. They have gotten far enough away for the sound of screaming to be muffled, but that doesn't make them feel any safer. If anything, it makes the numbing fear that both men feel more prominent.

Jungkook's mind finally registers the fact that, this is their chance to get out. He cringes to himself as soon as it crosses his mind; he might be pissed at the fact that they were shooting at him, but he also knows that some of them were only doing what they needed to survive. Just as he was when he was shooting back at them, everyone was just doing what they needed to, so that that wake up the next day. None of them knew that he has people who he needs to get back to, just as he doesn't know of they do. So, he feels bad when his first thought is to just save Jeongin and himself. 

Jungkook physically shakes that thought from his head and does his best to ground himself. he knows that they need to get out immediately, but he also knows that his movement is minimized due to his injury. Thanks to the amount of times he's been kidnapped, although they've never been this intense, he knows how much his body can take before giving out. Because of this knowledge, he also knows that his body can't take much more. Being stabbed, left to bleed out for-at least-two or three days, and then being shot is not a good state to be in. 

Regardless, Jungkook decides that, since his body hasn't given up yet, he is okay enough to get Jeongin to safety. Keeping the thought that Jeongin is in danger every second that they stay there, Jungkook does his best to get up, only falling few times, and grabs Jeongin's hand. Jeongin, on the other hand, stands there confused and stays confused, even when Jungkook grabs his hand and starts walking (limping) down the long hallway.

Jungkook does his best to focus his eyes in the dark hallway, and, when they do, is surprised to see pictures of the guy who kidnapped him on the walls. In the back of his mind, he wonders what gang leader just has pictures of himself where anyone of his rivals could see. He comes up with two possible answers:

1\. He's stupid

2\. He confident that he has nothing to worry about.

the second scares Jungkook. 

In the five minutes that Jungkook and Jeongin started walking, the screaming that was loud and constant, along with the sound of blood spilling on the floor stopped. This is both a good and very bad thing to Jungkook. Good because it means that the bloodcurdling wails of pain are gone, and very bad because that means there is a good chance that whoever was massacring everyone in that room is now walking around, looking for more victims. The thought scares Jungkook more than he thought it would, possibly because he knows that he is in no state to fight anybody. 

He pushes that thought out of his head, reminding himself that he has to get Jeongin somewhere safe. They walk for a while longer before they see a door leading outside. Jungkook can feel relief and happiness overtake his body at the thought of getting out of the house. They both pick up the pace, walking towards the door, and they almost make it, until they see a blood stained figure practically skipping, with their hands behind their back, down the hall adjacent to the one their in. 

Both Jungkook and Jeongin stop walking immediately and Jungkook can feel Jeongin freeze up. Despite Jungkook's body wanting to do the same thing, he forces his body to move and walks to stand in front of Jeongin, completely blocking him from sight. They both stand completely still and, for a second it seems as if the person is just going to keep moving past them.

Jungkook allows himself to hope a little, as the bloodied figure walks in front of the door and moves his leg to take another step. Jeongin and Jungkook hold their breath, but, the little hope blossoming in Jungkook's chest dies as he person puts their leg back in place. Jungkook's heart speeds up to a dangerous pace as the figure stops completely and stands in place, looking in the same direction that they were moving in, smiling widely at seemingly nothing.

He almost goes into cardiac arrest when the person slowly turns their head to look straight at Jungkook, smile never leaving its place. Jungkook, is so close to doing what his body wants to and freezing up from the fear that envelops his body like a freezing blanket of ice. It takes everything he has to stay in place and keep Jeongin out of sight. He moves his uninjured arm behind him as inconspicuously as he can, resting his hand on Jeongin's stomach, letting him know that he's not going to let anything happen to him. 

To his surprise he feels a gun being placed in his hand and the familiarity of the cold metal gives him some comfort. He grips it, but doesn't move his arm from it's position, not wanting to draw any attention to it. 

All parties stay still. The bloodied figure never averts his gaze from Jungkook and Jungkook never averts his gaze from them. Jeongin stays as still as possible, not wanting to make trouble for Jungkook.

It's quiet, morbidly so, until the person breaks the silence with a long moan, closing their eyes, as if in the depths of pleasure, and turns towards Jungkook. Jungkook, if possible, becomes more still, allowing confusion to take over for a split second before getting focused again. The figure, re-opens their eyes slowly and moans quietly as they see Jungkook. 

"Jungkook," the man (Jungkook assumes from the height and breast-less chest) groans, "don't look at me like that. You look so good, so _scared_." The licks his blood stained lips and his eye lids lower, like he's experiencing great pleasure, "You would look even better with my hands squeezing your neck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my baby suspects! I'm back with another chapter and, because I feel horrible for making you guys wait so long, I made it over 12,000 words ^﹏^! Honestly, I'm surprised at the amount, but I hope you guys like it and can forgive me for taking so long :'(
> 
> On another note...who do you guys think the man is hmmm??? I bet you guys can't guess but, if you do, then let me know.
> 
> Alright, I hope you guys like this chapter, it's in celebration of BTS's new album which killed me btw, and I personally really ike it. 
> 
> Okay...bye.
> 
> ~ Love your most suspicious leader, Susgay ❤


	19. Chapter 19

"So, so good." The bloodied man moans, as wraps his arms around himself. "What I wouldn't give to see your pretty neck under my hands, the life leaving your eyes."

Jungkook stands there, frozen at the unstable man's words. The more he talks, the more Jungkook realizes that he needs to get Jeongin and himself out of there as soon as possible. Jeongin, on the other hand, is shaking from fear, never having encountered someone like the person in front of them. Even though Jungkook is standing in front of him, protecting him, it's like the man is right in front of his eyes and that is what makes him wish he is just having a really bad nightmare.

Suddenly, the man's mood seems to change and he's frowning at Jungkook. "Why are you just standing there? Aren't you going to say hi?" Then, his expression grows darker, "You didn't forget about me, did you?" It is then that Jungkook catches a glimpse of the knife the man is holding. It's a hunting knife, perfect for gutting animals, used to dismember people.

Jungkook swallows thickly, "Of course not." He lies, not wanting to make the male upset. Clearly, that was enough for the man, because his frown turns into a smile and he jumps up excitedly, making Jungkook flinch.

"Good, I was scared that you forgot. I would've been really mad if you had. After all," he groans quietly, "I spent so much time on you. Do yo know how long I've waited for you? So, so long, but I had to let you grow." He looks Jungkook up and down, and frowns. "It seems as if I have to a wait a bit longer, but that's okay because I can wait a little bit longer for you." He moans, "only for you, my sweet Jungkook. It's been so long since I've been able to be so close to you."

As the man talks, the anxiety that weighs on Jungkook's chest builds and his breathing get more and more shallow. He racks his brain for the name of the person in front of him, knowing that he's going to have to use it some time soon. He prays to God that he can get them out of this situation with his talking skills, but he doubts that that will work on the person in front of him.

Despite his body telling him to grab Jeongin and run, a bigger part of him is making him stay. It's as if the unstable person in front of him is drawing him in and, if he's honest with himself, he's curious. He knows that they're in danger, but he also knows that he can't do anything that would make him upset. Jungkook can't fight right now-not with his injuries that are bleeding out and making him weaker by the minute.

"So," the male gives a grin and tilts is head to the side,"who is that behind you?"

Jungkook tenses and so does Jeongin. Jungkook moves to cover Jeongin more and grits his teeth, "No one." He says, tightening his hand on the gun he's holding, ready to shoot if things get out of hand.

Seeing Jungkook protecting the boy behind him annoys the bloodstained male, "Are you sure? Cause your protecting him, he has to mean something to you." Jungkook curses himself for not be careful, as he can see the upset look on his face.

"Who the fuck is he Jungkook? Don't make mad, okay, I don't want you to see that. So be a good boy and tell me who he is." The man grips the knife in his hand harder before physically calming himself down and loosening it.

The last thing Jungkook wants to do is get Jeongin involved in any of this, and, for the second time today, he degrades himself for thinking that he can just do whatever he wants without consequences.

Reality is a cold hearted bitch.

Jungkook knows that he can't spend too much time thinking, as the man in front of him has shown to be very impatient. He runs through ideas in his head, his heart beating wildly in his chest, trying to find something to say that won't get them killed; then ,suddenly, he has it. An idea that could help them tremendously if carried out correctly.

"How about," Jungkook speaks, trying to keep a lighthearted tone, despite the crippling fear that he feels, "we all introduce ourselves. That way, everyone can know each other."

It's very quiet, too quiet, and Jungkook feels Jeongin's hand grab onto the one holding the gun. Jungkook maneuvers his hand so he can squeeze Jeongin's, wanting him to know that everything is okay and to trust him. He feels Jeongin squeeze back and is thankful that he is cooperating.

The fearful silence goes on for what feels like hours and it doesn't seem like man is going to agree. So, taking his silence as a 'no', starts to formulate a new plan; but, it is not long before the man nods his head and smiles again.

"Sure, that sounds good. I'll go first." He says, and Jungkook feels like he has whiplash from his rapid change of personality. "My name is Kim Jungwoo and I'm 21."

As soon as those words leave his mouth, Jungkook's head starts spinning and he feels like he has to throw up. That was one thing that he could have never predicted and the worst thing that could have possibly happened. It had been a long time since he heard that name, and he had hoped and prayed that he would never have to hear it again.

_Kim Jungwoo, the murderer who killed his best friend._

Jungkook fights the urge to cry as he stares at the man who slit his best friend's throat after torturing him that night, seven years ago. One look at him brought back all the memories that Jungkook had tried so hard to forget about. For the hundredth time this night, Jungkook wishes we would've just waited in that room. 

Jeongin can feel Jungkook's body tense up and then start to shake; his breathing gets (somehow) heavier and, while it wouldn't be the first time tonight, he feels that they're in a grave situation.

Seeing Jungkook's reaction, Jungwoo's smile grows wider and he groans, "Oh, you're so good Jungkook. You look so delicious like this. I can see that you remember me, that you remember Yugeom." Jungkook chokes back a sob, hearing his name come out of Jungwoo's mouth. Seeing that, Jungwoo continues, "He was brave, you know, when he died. he never once asked me to spare him," he moans, "made him taste so much better."

"_Shut the fuck up._" Jungkook borderline growls out through the tears running down his face, "_Don't you dare talk about him like that."_

Jungwoo whimpers and feels himself growing harder the more upset Jungkook gets. "Oh my god," he whines, "you look so _hot _right now. You should see yourself, all upset and crying. Positively delicious, can"t wait to eat you. Just like I did him."

Jungkook can fell the weakness from the multiple bleeding wounds weighing down on his body, but the need to harm Jungwoo in any way possible overcomes any previous fatigue. His best friend, the person that he loved as much as two brothers, murdered and cannibalized by the man in front of him. The man he once called 'hyung', the one who would laugh and play video games with him, the man he once looked up to.

In a rush of emotions and adrenaline, Jungkook lifts the gun from behind his back and aims at Jungwoo.

At first, Jungwoo seems surprised, then he closes his eyes and keens, moaning wantonly, "Why do you do things like this. You get me so hard for you, wanna kill you so bad, wanna fuck your dead body, then eat you for dinner."`

Jungkook's eyes widen in shock and fear, but he catches himself and narrows them in disgust, "Your fucking sick." He spits out, venom lacing his words.

Jungwoo can feels himself grow to full hardness as he watches the expression on Jungkook's face change from fear to anger and hatred, and he continues to speak, wanting to see how far he can push him. "I regretted killing him before fucking him, I should have kept him alive for that part. It would've been so much more satisfying to see him fight."

Jungkook grips the gun in his hand harder and squeezes his finger on the trigger a little bit tighter. Jungwoo opens his mouth, but, before he can say anything else, Jungkook pulls the trigger.

The resounding boom echoes through the hallway, making Jeongin jump from his position and wrap his arms around Jungkook. Shaking, he tightens his grip around him, and buries his face in the juncture between his shoulders.

Jungkook curses as he sees Jungwoo laying on the ground, clutching his side, but still breathing. He knows that he missed Jungwoo's vital points, due to his injuries, but he also knows that this is their chance to escape. Jungkook grabs Jeongin's arm and runs back they way they came, down the hall.

Once they reach the entrance to the house, Jungkook sees the dismantled dead bodies all around him. He resists the urge to throw up and, even though it's dark, he covers Jeongin's eyes and guides them around the corpses. As soon as they reach the front doors, Jungkook throws one open and they run outside, pass the gate, and into the street. 

They run and run some more, they go until Jungkook stops and drops in the middle of an empty road. Jeongin stops running and kneels in front of Jungkook. He gently grabs the back of his head and leads it to his chest, then he wraps his arms around Jungkook pulling him close. It is then that the events that took place really settle in Jungkook's mind, and he starts to sob hysterically into Jeongin's shirt.

They stay like that, in the middle of the road, until the darkness of the night gives way to the gray force of dawn. To others, the morning would be peaceful, but for Jungkook, it is the beginning of a battle.

One that he's not sure he can win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai guys...bye guys. Oh, by the way, Jungwoo from NCT is the murderer.
> 
> ...k bye


	20. Lmao my bad

Hey suspects...I’m back.

Sorry for being gone from this work for so long, but just know that I’ll write another chapter sometime this week. I’ll also update I will always give this week. So please anticipate.

love you guys 😍😍


	21. Quick note

So...look I promise that another chapter is coming soon, but there is a topic I want to touch on beforehand.

This topic is *drumroll ensues* leaving dumbass comments on other people’s works!

now, here’s the difference between an acceptable and encouraging comments and leaving an irrelevant and, quite frankly, shitty comment:  
  


a. A nice comment complements the author on all the hard work that they put into their work because you sure as hell know that they spend hours upon hours writing and editing it. You tell them that they did a good job, and, even if you didn’t like the work, you don’t leave a hate comment-because you’re a decent fucking person and you don’t want to bring other people down. Right? Right.

b. An irrelevant comment is one that tries to make the author feel that their story wasn’t good, or that they aren’t good at writing. Now, I’m not going to talk about why doing this is obviously wrong and hurtful; because everybody has their reasons for doing things-right? Even if it’s dumb as hell and super uncalled for?

...ok, fuck it. I am going to go off.

PLEASE, explain to me why the _actual fuck _ someone would purposely try and make someone feel that the thing the spent so much time in creating is bad or that they are un-talented in anyway.   
  


please, I genuinely want to know. Cause I must be missing something; I legit don’t remember when being an asshole became a trend.

now...although that is part of why I’m writing this, it is not the main reason.

so, recently, I was enjoying a work from one of my favorite authors (her name is jamlessjiminie go check her out her stories they’re amazing), and I went to leave comment-telling her how much I enjoyed the chapter.

normal, right? Right.

now, as I finish posting the comment, I scroll up to see that someone- and I’m not naming names (but fuck you to who it was)- left a comment, telling her that- and I quote: “You creepy Jungkook fans need to stop making it seem like Jungkook is some visual god. Jimin is the one with the better looks and media attention; he’s better than you’re idol’s big nose and bad surgery.”

hol up-let me calm tf down.

now, the author did not make it seem like she thinks Jungkook is superior to Jimin any way, actually-and fucking get a load of this shit- Jimin is her goddamn bias. Jimin is my bias too, actually, but boy do I have some shit today about this.

Now, I can’t blame them for not knowing that Jimin is her bias (even though her user name is jamlessjiminie, her icon is a picture of Jimin, and she has mentioned on multiple occasions that he is her bias), but I can blame them for being toxic, accusing her of playing favoritism with the members, and leaving a dumbass comment on her story.

Like...please go read the story and see what I’m talking about. The name is: How To Stay Away From Jeon Jungkook; you will be able to see that she didn’t portray Jungkook’s as someone superior AT ALL.

so this is to the person that left said dumbass comment: even though you might not see this...kindly fuck tf off and get a damn life. Thanks.

(btw, you guys won’t see the comment I’m talking about because the author deleted it. as she should’ve.)

anyways...bye guys! I love you! And please don’t go do stupid shit like that person did!


	22. Chapter 22

It is, contrary to popular belief, really painful to move after getting shot.

Now, you may be thinking, “Who the hell said that it wasn’t painful to move after getting shot??” To which I will tell you not to fret the details of the situation.

Back to what I was saying, it is hella painful, to the point where you would just want to lay down and chill where you are instead of having to move, which you can’t do because you’ll bleed out; but, hey, death is a welcomed friend.

So, of course, I was perfectly content staying where we were before Jeongin shook me and told me that we had to get back to my place. I guess I had dozed off a couple of times while we were walking, because I don't exactly remember much about the journey. I do remember Jeongin meeting up with his squad, and then them bringing me to some place where they stiched up my wound (it fucking sucked).

I blacked out after that and when I woke up, I was back home, which brings us to the present. I haven’t left my room yet because I’m scared of the wrath I’ll have to face from them, mostly Tae-hyung, but it is wrath nonetheless. Not the disappointed look Namjoon-hyung will dish out, that shit be sad. I’m not sure how Jimin will react, but I figure that he’ll be the easiest to deal with, he just got here after all.

As much as I would love to stay in here, safe, I know that I’ll have to face the music eventually. Better sooner than later (not really, but I’m trying to be brave here).

Standing up from my bed, I walk to the door. A quick breath to prepare myself, and I open it, coming face to face with Tae who has his hand raised, ready to knock on the door, if I hadn’t opened it first.

At first, his eyes widen in surprise, then they narrow in anger and I know I’m about to get my ass kicked.

One second, I’m standing there, about to speak; and, the next, I’m being sucker punched in the gut.

“ _ Shit _ .” I gasp out as I fall to the ground, clutching my stomach. “You really didn’t hold back on that one did you hyung? I just got treated like, yesterday, couldn’t be just a bit more gentle.”

Tae sighs and nods.

“Thank you.”

He reaches his hand out to me and I grab it, he pulls me up. I move to hug him, but I am stopped by a hand and a cold glare, which makes me still immediately. 

Shit, he’s mad.

“Oh come on, hyung!” I whine and try again, only to be stopped a second time. “Please don’t be like that! I’m sorry for getting kidnapped and worrying you!”

Tae shakes his head and walks away, ignoring my pleas for him to wait. Sighing, I hurry to follow him.

“Hyung...hyung...Taetae, please stop ignoring me so we can talk.” I grab his arm and turn him around; I’m met with another icy glare that makes me gulp. “Hyungie...can we please talk? Please?”

We stare at each other for a bit before he huffs and nods his head, turning to walk towards the table. I do a silent victory dance before straightening my clothes and following him.

He sits on one side of the table and gestures for me to do the same. I choose the seat across from his so that I could look at him properly, which may not be the best choice because now I have no choice but to meet his stare. He turns away from me after a few seconds.

We sit in silence for a moment, me because I don’t know if I’m allowed to speak yet, and him because he seems to be thinking.

Just as I’m about to try and explain myself, Tae raises a silencing hand, making me shut up, and moves his cold, grey eyes back to me. 

“This how this talk is gonna go,” he speaks, harshly, “I’m going to ask you a question and you’ll answer; during which, I’ll try not to murder you.”

I nod quickly.

“How the fuck did you get kidnapped?”

Gulping, I answer, “Well, it was 3:00 in the morning, and I got hungry so I was walking to Mc. Donalds. Next thing I knew, I was being attacked. I managed to take down two of them before I got stabbed and knocked out. I woke up chained to a bed in a room.” 

“What happened next?”

“Next, a random dude came in and asked me to tell them info on us, which I refused to do, and then he left.”

“And?”

“And then I bled out in silence for a couple of minutes before I noticed that someone was hiding in the room. It took a bit of coaxing, but I got him to come out, and he told me his name was Jeongin; and that him and his crew were there to save me.”

Tae nods and gestures for me to continue.

“Then he unchained me and I kinda convinced him to go outside of the room and fight the guards with me. Then, I got shot and blacked out for a while. When I woke up, the lights were turned off and there was a lot of screaming. I grabbed Jeongin and we ran down the hallways, trying to find a way out and then-”

- _ 3rd person point of view- _

Jungkook gasps and covers his mouth, bile threatening to spill out and tears pricking his eyes painfully, as he remembers the events of that night. 

Jungwoo. He saw Jungwoo.

He saw his best friend's murderer.

The bile sitting in his throat comes out, and he turns his head and throws up on the floor. Tae is by his side in a second, rubbing his shaking back as he heaves and continues to throw up whatever’s in his stomach.

He stops after he feels empty and everything is silent until Taehyung hears him let out a quiet whine. Grabbing his shoulders, Tae pulls his body down unto his own, holding his head to his chest and rocks back and forth.

This makes Jungkook break out in loud sobs, clutching at Tae’s arms as he pours all his emotions into his wails.

Taehyung continues to hold Jungkook and whisper sweet things to him, even after he starts to cry too. The pain and pure sadness in Jungkook’s cries making his heart clench. 

He vows to himself that he’ll murder whoever made Jungkook like this, no matter what.

They sit there, crying until they fall asleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Suspects!
> 
> It took way too long, but here’s the next chapter! Hope you like it!
> 
> Remember to stay inside and wash your hands!
> 
> Love you guys 💜😘


	24. Black Lives Matter!! ✊🏿✊🏿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My statement on the BLM movement.

  
In the words of an intellectual, “10, 11, 13. Ion fuck wit 12 and dey don fuck wit me.“  
  


I am a proud member of the black community and love my people dearly; It feels like my brother is killed everytime they kill one of us. This shit needs to stop. Like, rite now!!

(Fuck racist people, as a side note)

If you want to help out the cause, please text “JUSTICE“ to the number “668366“. Also, please text “FLOYD“ to the number “55156“. They’re completely safe and would help tremendously if you did it!!

You can also go on Change.org and sign the many petitions there!! 

Comment to let me know you did it, it would make me very happy 🥺

Thank you! Good morning and stay safe!! Love you guys 💜 💜

(Also, the colonists stole everything they have. Bitch go get steal that mf TV tf!! ✊🏿✊🏿)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey kids! My name's Susgayarmy, as you can see, and this is my first fan fiction. Hopefully, I did well. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for reading this. I'll try to write the next one quickly....kay bye.


End file.
